Clarke's baby
by buddyBatmanWW
Summary: Upon Diana's request, Clarke finds himself acting as a single father for Bruce Wayne, who is turned into a 6 month old baby. This experience gets him closer to his surrogate family - the KENTS, and also to his best friend
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination

**Prologue**

Clarke Kent was enjoying a quiet and uneventful evening at Smallville. It was not often that he had the opportunity to get away from the rush hour and sit on his farm, gazing at the distant birds, not too intently for it would remind him that he could fly, look far…way far, and go touch the sun. He did not enjoy the thought so much with passing years. The duty of a news reporter was as mild as he was, for Lois would take most of the work off him - _Chill Smallville!_ she'd say. The thought of Lois made him smile, as it always did. He sighed and leaned back on his arms, as he looked at the horizon, the dusk which looked wonderful with myriad shades of red and yellow painting the sky. The Sun was Orangish, except for a few dark spots created by the flock of birds flying back home. Clark could've determined what kind of birds they were, but refrained from doing so, for he wanted feel and act like an ordinary human being. _It has been long_- he said to himself, as he recollected the day the news of his being an alien was broken to him. After that, somehow, life had never been the same. He loved his parents - the Kents. He came home for vacation and thanksgiving, he decorated the tree for Christmas, still – something felt amiss. 

The life of the Man of Steel was very demanding of himself and his time. He could not make it home for the Christmas. The Kents were disappointed, but they didn't let that show. Perhaps they thought they didn't have the right to demand attention from him, for they weren't really his parents. At least that's what Clarke felt, and the thought had made him restless ever since. Did he feel the same? Clarke had considered that, had talked to Jonn about it. It wasn't much help, for Jonn could only read his mind and not go any deeper into his feelings at the risk of hurting him. He had even turned to the one man whom he considered his best friend, although what that man felt for him was as hazy as this question itself. 

_You're thinking too much_ - he had said, in his deep and cold voice. That was all he would've got if he hadn't almost begged him to get him out of it. _I always call you Clarke, if I don't call you Superman, of course!_ he said after long persuasion, and before Clarke could digest that, he was gone! 

_Bruce!_ - he said to himself, _Why can't I get you off my head for one day!_ - he snapped. Bruce was one person he could never understand. He had tried for 5 years and had given up on it too. On the other hand, Bruce seemed to understand him too well. His jaw tightened and his chest rose as a result of a deep inhalation. He let go off the air, slowly, as if draining away the thought of Bruce with it. He concentrated hard on the birds again, although there was only one left covering the Sun in a tiny spot. He fixed his eyes on it, and even without Super vision, he understood that the spot was getting bigger and bigger. It was moving towards him, in the line of his sight. He tried hard to resist his temptation to use his powers. 

The spot had grown big enough, i.e.; the bird had moved close enough for him to see the colour. For a moment, he found himself averting the glare of the shining metal. The next moment, the realization had dawned upon him! 

_Wonder Woman_

He stood up in reflex. Wonder Woman in uniform. She was carrying something in her hand. He shook his head and watched again, this time, more intently. It was she, unmistakably! Clarke considered - _Wonder Woman in uniform_ - meant trouble, trouble in some part of the world! He sighed - _So much for the vacation!_ He took to flight and approached her. 

"Diana, what's wrong?" he said, seeing her troubled face. 

"Hold him!" she said in a hurry, looking over her shoulder intermittently, as if she was afraid that she being followed. 

"What - " Clarke gasped as he removed the robe that covered the _him_ she was referring to. _It was a baby boy, deep asleep_

"Please take care of him! You are the only one who can save him! I will be back, in a week, I promise! Please… please, don't let him away from you sight, not even for a minute! It's very important! Oh…no, Great Hera! Look…" she pointed an object at a distance on the farm. Clarke could make out that it was some old woman, with a black robe. She disappeared as soon as they had caught a glimpse of her. 

"She's here too! Please, Ka…Superman, I beg you, don't even let her shadow touch him! I need to go, or it'll be too late!" she set off even before Clarke could say, "Who is this anyway?" 

She had covered a considerable distance by that time, and Clarke had not followed her, for he was too perplexed. After a few minutes, her voice came from a distance. 

_"It's Bruce!_


	2. Chapter 2  Baby Bath

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination

**Baby Bath**

Clark woke up with a start. It was his alarm all right! Normally his super sensitive ears would find the sound unbearable and his instinctive hand would crash on the alarm piece, which would crumble to pieces for not being sturdy enough to withstand the mighty touch. Nothing different happened, he had broken another of his primitive alarm pieces. But instead of slipping back into his covers, he sat upright, wide awake. His quivering lips slowly curved into a smile. - _It was a dream…it was all a dream! - _he said to himself and sighed. He jumped off his bed and made his way to the washroom. Once he was all done, he raced downstairs to join his parents for breakfast. 

"Ah! You're awake!" Pa Kent uttered, more in relief than in surprise. He was fixing the breakfast. "Well, just in time!" 

"Where's mom?" Clarke enquired, as he made his way to the table and grabbed a sandwich. He chewed slowly, even though he could finish it all in a second. 

"Oh, she's busy! She's giving Bruce a baby bath!" Pa Kent chuckled, "It's been a long time! She certainly has lost practice. And I think Bruce is not an easy kid either!" 

Clarke's sandwich slipped from his fingers, and he bent down impulsively to pick it up! His mind was not on that act, of course, for it slipped again. 

_So, it wasn't a dream!_

Pa Kent interrupted his futile attempts to pick up a sandwich. "Never mind that, I'll clean it up! But say, why don't you go give your mom a hand? Or she might spend the entire day in the bathroom." 

Clarke came back to senses, and without as much as knowing what he was doing, he dashed towards the bathroom, raising the fine dust off the floor as he speeded. Pa Kent's eyes opened wide for a while, and then he shrugged. _I can never get the hang of this!_

Clarke halted with utmost difficulty at the entrance to the bathroom, which was all slippery with soap and water. He lifted himself a few inches into the air and made his way into it. Ma Kent was seated on a stool, laughing and guarding her face. Bruce, the baby, chuckled joyfully as he splashed water at her. Clarke imagined that he must've spilled out at least two tub fulls of water before that, judging from the amount of water and soap on the floor. 

"Ha, Clarke, there you are!" Ma Kent said, amidst her laughter. "Oh my God, this boy is giving me one hell of a time, though I must say, I'm enjoying it! He just doesn't let me touch him. See if you can do something!" 

Clarke carefully approached the baby bath tub. He recollected that it was his' when he was that young. 

"You were never so troublesome, Clarke!" she said, as though guessing his thoughts. Clarke flushed slightly. 

"Pa Kent took it out and cleaned it up. It had gotten all dusty, lying in the store room," she positioned herself beside him and lay a hand over his shoulder, "You loved to spend time in this tub, playing with your rubber ducky." The past flashed before her eyes and tears welled up. Clarke smiled and patted her hand on his shoulder. "I remember, mom!" 

Bruce, who had stopped splashing water the moment Clarke approached him, splashed the  
>water again, without a warning. This time, it was Clarke who had gotten his face all wet. He removed his glasses and rubbed the water off his face. <p>

"You try your luck, now! I'll go help your dad fix the breakfast." Ma Kent said, and even before Clarke could protest, she left the room, still smiling to herself. 

Clarke set one weary look on Bruce. He had always wondered how Bruce looked like, when he was young, this young! And now, he was right in front of him. He had an angelic face. His blue eyes, which no longer held that cold look, were shining like jewels. They were lively and enthusiastic. He remembered Alfred telling him once that Bruce was hyper active as a child. He saw the point now, for Bruce splashed him again, and chuckled. Clarke couldn't help but smile. Bruce, encouraged by the feedback, splashed again and laughed even louder. His shrill baby voice echoed through the room. 

"So," Clarke said, folding his arms across his chest, "Mr. Wayne has wasted 3 tub fulls of water!" 

Laughter suddenly vanished from Bruce's lips, and he tightened up a bit. His blue eyes looked from Clarke to water to Clarke again. It was as if he had understood what Clarke just said. He looked like he wanted to offer an explanation, but couldn't. Clarke felt bad. May be he had sounded harsher than he had expected to. He was only mocking, not really angry. Bruce shifted his eyes away from him, and pouted. 

Clarke smiled. He wondered if he had ever pouted like that. He would ask Ma Kent. He put his hands under Bruce's arms, and gently lifted him out of the tub. Bruce did not resist, but did not look at him either. Clarke picked the turkey towel which lay next to the tub. It was awefully wet, from all that splashing. He blew some air on it, and it was dry in a snap. 

He wrapped him in the towel and with utmost care, lifted him to his chest. Bruce did not show any signs of a mood change. Even worse, Clarke thought he was going to cry any moment now. There was a hint of moisture in his eyes. He took him to the adjoining master bed room, where Ma Kent had put some clothes for him. _Pa must've bought them_ - he thought, as he placed Bruce with his wrapping on the bed. 

Bruce quickly shifted his thumb to his mouth and suckled it. His eyes, still refusing to meet Clarke's, keenly examined the room, while Clarke examined the clothes. He tried to put one of them on Bruce, but he turned away, lying on his stomach now. 

_Mr. Wayne is angry!_ Clarke said to himself and smiled again. Even as a kid, Bruce was bossing over him. He realised he just had to heed, but for once, he did not feel bad about it. 

"Sorry, Brucie!" he said, and his voice sounded unusually corny in his ears. Bruce did not seem to respond.

_Try again!_

"Comm'on, Bruce! You need to get dressed up!" he said, holding the garment in his hand and stretching out the neck part, as if he wanted to Bruce to stick his head into it. 

Bruce shook his head violently. Clarke was stunned. One thing, he hadn't gotten over what had happened the day before. And now, Bruce was being himself again, refusing to take orders of any kind. 

Before Clarke had formed an opinion, Bruce removed his thumb from his mouth and pointed in a direction. Clarke impulsively threw a glance in that direction. _Powder! Damn it, how could I forget!_ Bruce turned around on his belly, lying on his back once again, as if gesturing Clarke to continue. 

Clarke picked up the powder tin and squeezed it on Bruce's body. He realized that he had squeezed too tightly, for a lump of powder fell on Bruce's chest and what was remaining floated about the air. 

Clarke became aware of the laughter from behind. It was Pa Kent. 

"You are going to be one heck of a parent, Clarke!" he said, as he approached the bed. Bruce's smile seemed to return on seeing Pa Kent, who made faces at him and brought some of that lost chuckle back. Bruce allowed himself to be dressed by Pa Kent, as Clarke stood up, watching carefully. He felt like a single parent who knew nothing about raising a child whatsoever. Bruce was all clean and fragrant and was wearing a new diaper. 

"Now that should hold him for about four hours!" Pa Kent said, after he finished fixing the diaper. "I just hope he doesn't get it all wet as quickly as you used to. Ah, those days!" Pa Kent said in reminiscence. Clark felt kind of awkward, not entirely by Pa Kent's remark, but by Bruce's chuckle which followed it, with full force. 

_Could he understand everything?_


	3. Chapter 3 Scared

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination

**Scared**

The Kents took some time out of serving their unexpected guest and sat down for the breakfast. Of course, the topic of conversation was still Bruce. They had to find a pass time for him before they could sit down at peace. He wouldn't sleep, as kids that age usually do. Clarke tried engaging him in Television. He tried all the kids' channels, but none of them seemed to impress him. More so, he constantly held his hand out for the remote. Clarke refrained from giving it to him, lest he should, even with the best of his intentions, break it! Clarke had finally given up and turned on the news channel to catch up on the happenings around the world. To his surprise, Bruce seemed to approve of the Gotham News channel, with the news reporter Summer, reporting on the attempted bank robbery by the Penguin and gang.

In the absence of Batman, Nightwing had taken over the city. And Nightwing wasn't too critical with public appearances as his guardian himself. Summer had bagged the opportunity to interview Nightwing. Bruce watched it keenly as Clarke slowly moved away to the breakfast table. It was hard to judge the expression on the boy's face. If it were the big Bruce, he'd certainly disapprove of it, but the look on the younger version of him present there was that of amusement.

"So, how will you manage in Metropolis?" Pa Kent asked, reaching out for the sauce.

"I don't know, dad!" said Clarke, chewing thoughtfully, "Diana said I am not to let him out of my sight. But I cannot keep an eye on him while I'm working, as a reporter or otherwise."

"Why don't you call in someone else, say Jonn Jones?" Ma Kent suggested.

"I'm not sure mom. Diana said I was the only one who could save him, although I don't know from what! If she could've trusted him on Jonn, she could've taken him to the watch tower, which is certainly a better place." Clarke said, shifting his focus to the peanut butter.

"Would you want us to come there with you? I mean, we can take care of him. After all, it's only the matter of a week." Ma Kent looked into his eyes for expression, but Clarke preferred to keep them on the peanut butter.

"That would be great, mom," Clarke said, without much enthusiasm, "but if I am required to be with him all the time, then even your coming there wouldn't help me to attend my work in peace. And it shall be a waste of time to you too." Clarke winced a bit after the last expression left his mouth. _He certainly shouldn't have said that_. He did not dare to look into Ma Kent's eyes.

Ma Kent did not speak. Needless to say, she was hurt, but tried hard not to show it on the face. Clarke cursed himself and tried to offer an explanation, but was interrupted by Bruce's shriek.

Clarke was the first to react. He got up abruptly, sending the peanut butter jar flying into the air. He did not as much as bother to catch it, Pa Kent did it for him. Clarke ran into the hall, and the Kents followed him a little later.

To his shock, Bruce was crying, wailing out in pain to be precise. His face had become red and contorted and he coughed intermittently. Clarke wasting no time in taking him into his arms and examining him for a possible injury. There was none, but he did not stop. Clarke looked around in the room, the TV was still on, only that the cable connection was disrupted and fine black and white dots filled the screen. He turned off the TV at once, for its sound combined with Bruce's crying was getting unbearable. He tried to cuddle and pacify him. The wail had lost its intensity once the TV was turned off. _Did he cry because of the disrupted signal. Was it just to attract attention?_ Clarke frowned, that wasn't likely, for even though Bruce wasn't crying as hard, he was still sobbing, with his head buried in Clarke's chest.

"Someone opened the front door!" Pa Kent remarked as he made his way into the hall. Clark looked in the direction of the door. It was ajar. _How did he miss that!_ Bruce slowly lifted his head away from Clarke and turned to look in that direction. His eyes were all red and wet from the crying, but he looked at the door in silence, sniffing and gulping heavily.

"What is it, Bruce?" Clarke asked soothingly, wiping his tears. Bruce could only mutter through his tears– "ba…bad". It looked like his inability to express caused him a greater frustration and some of the previous mood was returning. Clarke immediately took control

"It's OK, Bruce! I'm here," he said as he patted his back, gently. Bruce rested his head helplessly on his shoulders and Clarke continued patting and rubbing his back.

"May be it is the same woman we saw that day," Clarke said, after Bruce calmed down. The Kents nodded.

"I need to get better locks!" Pa Kent remarked, "Or maybe I just forgot to lock!"

"Give him to me, I'll put him to sleep," Ma Kent offered to take him. Clarke shifted him towards her, but Bruce moved away, shaking his head and pouting. Clarke quickly withdrew, lest he should start crying again.

"I'll take care of him, mom!" he said, "I might as well get used to it."

He took Bruce upstairs, to his own bed room.


	4. Chapter 4 Story time!

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination

**Story Time!**

Bruce refused to let go off Clarke when he tried to place him on the bed. Realising that it would be useless to resist, he sat down on the bed, with Bruce clinging to him, his tiny fist grabbing his shirt and ruffling it. Clarke stayed like that for a while, covering the back of Bruce's head with his hand and stroking his hair gently. He hoped that he'd fall asleep, but he didn't. His eyes were still moist from all the crying.

Clarke had never seen Bruce cry before. Often he wondered if he ever cried. Bruce had had a hard childhood, a harder adolescence and things did not become better with time. He had seen his loved ones being taken away him, one by one. If it wasn't for his hard headedness and Alfred's support, he would've had a nervous breakdown long ago. It was that he feared the most, losing someone he loved. So, he tried pushing everyone away, except for Alfred, who knew him too well to fall for it. He did not allow himself to friendship and love, but two people in this world were persistent. The result, Bruce had to give up, give in for Clarke's friendship and Diana's love.

_It wasn't easy_ - Clarke said to himself and sighed. His eyes met the young Bruce's who looked at him with slight bewilderment in them.

Clarke smiled and said, "You all right now?" He did not know if Bruce could understand what he said. Bruce did not respond to his question. He simply jerked back, hiding his face in his chest and clenching his shirt even tightly.

"Don't worry! I won't go away!" Clarke said, reassuringly. Bruce shook his head, still maintaining its contact with Clarke's chest and refused to let go. Clarke shrugged and smiled. He lifted Bruce into the air with both arms and he himself sunk back into the bed. Bruce was in air, about two feet away from Clarke and parallel to him. And then he drew him closer and in a jerk lifted him up again. Bruce's mood seemed to lighten. Clarke repeated the action, and Bruce's mouth turned first to a smile and slowly into a full-fledged chuckle. He held out his hands and pressed against Clarke's chest as he brought him closer and then swung them away into the air with a _Wooosh!_ as he pushed him into the air.

Clarke then curled his legs and placed Bruce on them, and rocked them, towards and away from him. _A really good workout_ - he said to himself, as Bruce fancied that he was flying with his arms spread out. He was back to his own baby self. Clarke then lifted him again and rested him gently on the bed. This time, he did not resist, and Clarke was perfectly sure that he wouldn't sleep, come what may. He was active again.

Clarke was completely satisfied with the exercise. He kneeled down beside the bed as Bruce stretched out his arms and held Clarke's face first, and then his glasses. Clarke removed them carefully and despite Bruce's protests, put them away on the table.

"Would you like to hear a story, Bruce?" Clarke said, suddenly. He didn't really know what drove him to say that, except for the fact that he was thoroughly enjoying spending time with him. Bruce nodded eagerly, with short – "uuu…uuu" sounds.

The encouraged Clarke Kent posed the next obvious question. "What kind of story do you want?"

Bruce held out a hand up in the air and bent his wrist. He then motioned it across Clarke's face saying "Zuuuuuuu…."

"A bird?" Clarke shrugged. Bruce shook his head and repeated the gesture - _Zoooooooooo_

"Oh, aeroplane!" Clarke smiled. Bruce shook his head again and this time showed a little frustration as he intensified his voice -_Zzzoooooooooooooommmmmmmm_

"Not plane!Wait! What…Superman!" Clarke frowned.

Bruce nodded enthusiastically - _Zzzoooooooooooommmmmmmmm_

_Look up in the sky! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No…its Superman!_


	5. Chapter 5 Story Time II

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination**

**Story Time – II**

_Batman wants a Superman story! The fan clubs have to hear this!_ - Clark smiled as he thought of the fighting fan groups on the Internet. Bruce smiled too, as though he understood, and as Clarke looked at him, he chuckled.

"Very well then, your call!" Clark said, and then remembered something  
><em>I need to get my video camera<em> - he said to himself, and did so, with blazing speed.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to remember it for the rest of my life," he said, as if asking Bruce for permission. Bruce did not respond to the question or to the camera which made a small clicking sound when he turned it on. He seemed to be beside himself looking at the ceiling and drawing something with his tiny fingers. For a moment Clarke stopped to look at his face. He felt a sudden sting of emotion, an unconditional love for him. _Was it the same way Pa Kent felt when he saw the baby Clarke?_ He considered. He was found in a broken spaceship, an exploded spaceship. He was helpless, just like Bruce was, a few minutes ago, although he wasn't sure if he cried so much. He must've hugged him too, just like he hugged Bruce.

Somehow, his thought process diverted to the crisis in hand. _What happened with Bruce? Who was that old lady in black? Why was Diana afraid of her, or rather concerned that Bruce would be hurt by her?_ And again, the most obvious question _Why him? Why not someone else?_ Clarke wasn't an atheist, but he never attributed the name of god to anything that happened to him. But this time, he had a strange feeling - _Did God arrange for all this so that he could get out of the dilemma regarding the Kents?_ He snapped out of it in a flash - _No, that is too melodramatic_. The truth was, he had the duty of Bruce's protection entrusted upon him and he had to fulfil it!

Bruce clapped, as though to get Clarke out of the trance. Clarke watched him, his features, carefully, if they showed any sign of the coldness in the actual Bruce. None what so ever! All he demanded was a little attention.

Clarke let go off his thoughts for a while and ruminated on the story he would tell him. Another thought occurred to him and he quickly opened the closet and pulled out few socks. He would make a puppet show. He covered his left hand with a blue sock and tied a small red piece of cloth around it. That would be Superman. Bruce clapped excitedly as he saw the hand puppet.

"All right! Here goes…" Clarke adjusted his voice and carried on with appropriate gestures of hand. "Superman was flying over Metropolis, when he heard a blast!"

"Boom!" Bruce shouted excitedly. Clarke frowned and smiled at the same time, and carried on.

"Superman landed at the scene of crime. It was a bank. Some robbers had looted the bank and they were running away! Superman spotted them… he chased them…"

"Boom!" Bruce shouted again, even more excited.

"Not yet!" Clarke shook his head. Bruce seemed to be a little disappointed. Clarke went on.

"The robbers fled to the top of a building. Superman dropped in….right in front of them!"

"Boom! Boom! Boom!" Bruce shouted and clapped excitedly.

"Not yet, Bruce!" Clarke gestured with his other hand.

"And then, robbers were shocked and their eyes widened. Superman narrowed his eyes…" he said, showing appropriate expression in his face and modulation in voice.

Bruce looked like he was refraining himself from saying - _Boom!_ Clarke went on!

"The robbers drew out their guns…", he said, changing his voice to indicate urgency, "and Superman threw stars at them, and both the guns fell down!"

(_Ok…Ok…now where have we seen this before!_)

Bruce frowned a little, as if he did not believe in what Clarke had just said. _Why the hell would Superman have to throw stars or anything else at someone?_

Clarke smiled deviously and continued, "It wasn't Superman! It was his best friend who threw the stars. It was….THE BATMAN" Clarke made his voice a little husky when he mentioned Batman and drew out his other hand, having a black coloured sock with two small projections on the head for the mask and a black cloth for the cape. Bruce looked intently at the puppet, with an expression somehow resembling that of horror.

Clarke did not notice it, and he continued, "He jumped on one of the robbers…" saying so, he plunged his hand towards Bruce, and to his shock, Bruce immediately grabbed it and starting slapping it. "Bad….bad…." he screamed and the scream dissolved into a wail again. Clarke made an effort to pull his hand back, lest Bruce should hurt himself, but Bruce had clenched the sock and the sock came off his hand. Bruce continued screaming and crying and slapping the sock. Clarke pulled the sock out of his hands and threw it away. Bruce pointed in the direction in which he threw the sock and mumbled through his tears "Bad…he bad…go…" His palm was red and probably was hurt while he slapped Clarke's hand. It was hard to say if he cried in pain or fear.

As for Clarke, he was too bewildered to react!

_That is you, Bruce!_


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected Encounter

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination**

**Unexpected Encounter**

Clarke tried to reason out this unconventional behaviour to himself. _Was he scared of Batman, like may be some kids?_ He remembered that when Batman modified his costume and he had commented on it, he said that he did not want to scare the children. But then he gave up on the thought. It was improbable. _Bruce would've had no knowledge of Batman…but….but he knew Superman!_ - he was back in dilemma. _Or was it something else?_

Bruce had ceased crying, but wasn't cheerful._Two times in less than an hour, something sure is bothering him, but what?_. He sat weakly on the bed, avoiding eye contact with Bruce, who was still squinting at him, and at his hands which were now bare. Thomas Kent was upstairs now, certainly the charade did not go unnoticed, at least Bruce's outburst didn't.

"What's going on Clarke?" he asked anxiously.

"I don't know, dad!" Clarke said weakly, "I just don't know!"

Bruce was nursing his hand, or at least it appeared to be so, for he was pressing the fingers against his palm. He did not pay any attention to Pa Kent as he approached him. Pa Kent stood at a distance and waited for him to oblige. He didn't. He was lost in his own world. Clarke could see the actual Bruce Wayne in him now, and he was a little annoyed by the indifference.

"Why don't you take him out for some fresh air?" Pa Kent suggested. Clarke seemed to ignore that.

"Clarke!" Pa Kent said, to make sure he was actually listening.

"I heard you, dad!" he said, exasperated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to spend any more time with Bruce.

"Common Clarke, what's bothering you? He going through a tough time, and he's _your friend,_ and you promised Diana that you'd protect him."

Clark recollected his encounter with Diana. _No, I never__**promised**__her-_he wanted to say, but refrained from doing that. Instead he shot one sharp glance at Bruce, expecting he'd reciprocate. He didn't. Clarke looked at his palm and realised it was red and swollen, and Bruce was pressing it lightly and withdrawing almost immediately. Clarke sighed. There was no use being mad at him for his own inability to find out what was bothering him. He got up and bent a little before Bruce, holding his arms out.

"Shall we go outside, Bruce?" he said, his tone showing a mix of exasperation and concern.

Bruce shifted his attention from his palm to Clarke's palms. He touched them, both of them; as if he was trying to make sure they were completely bare. His eyes then met Clarke's and he stretched out his arms too, gesturing him to take the next step. Clarke lifted him into his arms and put him over his shoulder. He left the room, silently, while Bruce waved at Pa Kent. Pa Kent smiled, but Bruce was too out of the world to return his smile.

**********************************************

It was cold, not unusual for a winter. Clarke had expected snow, but the sky looked clear. He took Bruce to the fields and there. He sat at the same place where he did the last day, except that this time it was morning, and Bruce was in his lap. Clarke stared blankly at the sky in his line of sight. Bruce did the same. The two of them sat almost motionless for a few minutes.

"Hey, Clarke!" a cheerful voice greeted him. It was Lana!

"Hey, Lana! Long time!" Clarke said, extending his hand for a shake. He did feel a bit awkward, but did not let it show.

"Get lost!" Lana slapped his hand, "I am not talking to you! You've been here for a while now and you never visited me! If your mom hadn't told me you were home, I'd never have known!"

"Hey, I'm sorry Lana, was a little occupied…" he paused as he realised that Lana's attention fell on Bruce.

"Hey, who's this!" she exclaimed, and then suddenly turned to Clarke, "You didn't even tell me you were married and have a son!"

"He's not my son!" Clarke said, almost desperately.

"Then who is he?" Lana questioned.

"He…he's the son of my cousin…" he burted out.

"Which cousin?" Lana frowned.

"The one who got married last year!" Clarke said, trying to sound natural.

"Oh!" Lana considered, "Then what are you doing with him? Is your cousin here too?"

"No! They were going on a … second honeymoon and left the baby with my parents." The reason came out almost instinctively.

"Woah!" she said, examining Bruce, "Well he's so cute!" She tried to pick his check but Bruce drew away.

"Don't worry! He's in kind of a bad mood now. I brought him here to set his mood right!" Clarke said.

"Hah! Yeah you can sure fix his mood by training him on staring into nothing!" she smirked.

"Well…I was thinking!" Clarke said cautiously.

"Of course, boy scout! That's all you can do…thinking! And you're teaching your nephew the same!" she teased.

"Clarke, it's too cold outside! Come get a muffler for Bruce!" Ma Kent called from inside the house.

"Oh, his name is Bruce!" Lana said.

"Yes mom!" Clarke shouted, ignoring Lana's remark. He got up to leave, holding Bruce up again.

"Ah, comm'on, give him to me! I'll hold him while you get his muffler!" Lana offered.

"Well, I don't know, Lana," Clarke considered, "He is not an easy child!"

"Worry not, Clarke! I'm sure I can take care of him!" she said, and almost pulled Bruce out of Clarke's embrace. "Your uncle knows nothing about lighting up people's moods, Brucie! I am in expert in that! And I'm going to turn your frown upside down!"

Clarke smiled and made his way to the house, in a normal pace.

"Where's Bruce?" Ma Kent asked concerned when Clarke entered. She was waiting for him in the hall.

"I left him with Lana!" Clark said casually, taking the sweater.

"Lana!" Ma Kent exclaimed.

"Yeah, she said she'd _turn his frown upside down_," he mocked her, "and I couldn't refuse! Anyways…" he was interrupted by Ma Kent.

"Clarke, Lana is in New York now! She's gone to spend holidays with her aunt!" she exclaimed.

"What? Then…who…" A sudden realization dawned upon him. He dashed out of the house into the fields. He was right!

_They were gone!_

Clarke's heart sank.

_Bruce!_


	7. Chapter 7  Rescue

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination**

**Rescue**

He felt paralysed. His limbs refused to move, although his brained urged for an immediate action. _Don't let him out of your sight! It's very important…_ Diana's words rang in his ears. It did not take Pa Kent too long to reach the scene.

"Clarke!" he lay his hand on his shoulder, panting.

"What have I done!" Clarke spoke with distinct horror on his face, "What have I done, dad…"he turned to Pa Kent, his expression that of desperation, "I let go off Bruce! I put his life into danger!" he was shaking Pa Kent violently, and Pa Kent had to hold his hand and press it hard to bring him back into the world.

Clarke covered his forehead with his palm, "I shouldn't have left him, dad, but frustration took over me! I will never forgive myself if anything happens to him!"

"Clarke, relax!" Pa Kent said, "You need to be in possession of your faculties. You think it is the same woman?"

"It has to be," Clarke cried, "It has to be her! I'll go find them, even if I have to go to hades, I'll find them…**I will find them!**"

"She couldn't have gone…"  
>Without even bothering to change into his uniform, Clarke rose into the sky and was off even before Pa Kent could complete the sentence.<p>

Pa Kent was right! Clarke did not have to go very far. He heard Bruce's cries, thanks to his super sensitive ears. He knew it for sure that it was Bruce, the intermittent coughing was too distinct to be missed. But he couldn't see anything. He landed in the woods and walked his way through the trees, following the sound of the cry. _Witch!_ he swore!

The sound got progressively loud, indicating that he was moving in the right direction. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late. He used his Super vision and spotted a hut like structure far away. _Too easy!_ he said to himself - _must be a trap_. He then couldn't help but smile at his way of thinking, which closely followed Batman's. But it was no time to relax. If there were traps, he wouldn't waste time in looking for them and dodging them as Batman did. He'd have to hurry. So, he covered the distance in Super speed, and was in front of the hut within no time, and with no trouble at all.

He scanned the hut. He was right, Bruce and the old witch were there. But again - _it was too easy_. He kept his eyes on Bruce while he sensed for booby traps, lest he should take immediate action. There were no traps. _Strange!_ - he said to himself - _too strange to be true!_

He waited for a few moments in front of the hut, his eyes on Bruce all the time. Nothing happened. _May be she's waiting for my move - "_he thought. It seemed preposterous to wait anymore. He dashed into the hut, knocking the door off. The witch, or the old woman in black, who was busy cooking something in a pot, jumped to her feet. Clarke expected resistance. Suddenly he became aware of the silence of the room. He shot one more quick glance at Bruce. He was sleeping, or maybe he had passed out, crying. Clarke remembered that Bruce hadn't eaten anything, or hadn't been fed since last night. And with the kind of day he had, it wasn't difficult to deduce that he had been drained out of energy.

His eyes quickly turned to the witch, who to his surprise did not catch him off guard. And as he bore his eyes into hers, she turned to her heels and…disappeared!

_Strange!_ he said to himself. He moved cautiously towards Bruce, hoping that the witch would spring out any moment. Nothing happened!

He moved to Bruce, and took him into his arms, half speculating the wisdom of performing such action. He fancied that Bruce would snap open his eyes the moment he touched him, and the witch would appear in his place. Nope! Nothing at all!

He realised he could not wait there, just speculating on the possibilities of his being attacked. He had to get Bruce out of the place as soon as possible. He was out of the hut and into the air in no time. Bruce mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep. Clarke was busy with his own thoughts. Perhaps, Diana had a strong reason to believe that only he could protect Bruce. Perhaps the witch was afraid of him for some reason. That could be the only explanation he could give for all that happened was counter intuitive. He constantly looked over his shoulder if he was being followed, but that did not yield anything. The witch, or the old woman in black, was gone. Something was wrong, terribly wrong! But he had no time to think about it!

Clarke landed in the farm where the Kents waited anxiously for their arrival. Clarke hurried them into the house before finally handing Bruce to the anxious Ma Kent.

"I need to get back to Metropolis tomorrow!" Clarke said, at lunch. Ma Kent was holding Bruce as he suckled his milk bottle. He sure was hungry. He seemed overjoyed to be in Ma Kent's arms when he opened his eyes. Clarke had expected that he would cry again, but he didn't. _Mr. Unpredictable_, he sighed. But he swore that he would never ever leave him alone again. He knew that no one could be trusted….no one!

"I understand, son! But don't you think it is advisable to extend your vacation for a few more days. I mean, how will you manage…" Pa Kent had made his point.

"I know it'll be tough, dad! I still have three days before I go back to work. In the meantime, I will think of something." Clarke assured.

"May be he's right!" ma Kent said, "If the witch is in Smallville, then its better take him to Metropolis. Although, I'm not sure if you'll be able to handle him."

"I can do it mom!" Clarke said, "I can even stay away from work for two more days. I'm sure Perry won't mind. And even if he does, I'm sure Bruce will put in a good word for me."

"What about the other work?" Pa Kent pointed out.

"Well, I'll have someone else take over. I can ask Green Lantern and Flash, or Jonn, even Shayera! But I must go back!" he pressed. The Kents looked at each other and nodded helplessly.

"I am sorry, mom, dad! But this is a crisis, and I cannot jeopardise Bruce's life for you – or your life for Bruce!" he spoke the last line in a softer tone. Pa Kent put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Never mind, son! We understand your obligations. Do your duty! We're always with you!"

"Thank you,dad!" he gave him a hug. Ma Kent tried to supress her tears, but failed, as they flowed freely. Clarke bent over the table and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you, mom!"

All of a sudden, he felt lighter and happier. They were his mom and dad after all. Nothing else mattered.

_But the thought still lingered at the back of his mind...how come it was so easy!_


	8. Chapter 8  In the Train

**Disclaimer**

**The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination**

**In the Train**

In view of the events of the day, Clarke kept Bruce under his own surveillance for the entire day, and insisted on having him sleep with him at night. Ma Kent put Bruce to sleep while Pa Kent helped Clarke with packing. All the time, Clarke had his eyes on Bruce lest he should miss the slightest gesture of inconvenience. He locked the windows of his room, though it was hardly necessary. He double checked the closets and under the bed to make sure there was no unwanted intrusion. Finally, when he was sure that everything was under control, he slipped under his covers. He stared blankly at the ceiling, as his eyes refused to close. 

He shifted his focus to Bruce, who lay asleep beside him, his thumb in his mouth. Clarke smiled and gently pulled the hand off his mouth. However the instinctive arm found its way back to the mouth again, as Bruce stirred slightly and turned away from him. Clarke sighed and gently turned him over, so that he faced him. Bruce mumbled something in sleep and moved towards Clarke. Clarke carefully placed his arm around him, and drew him closer to his chest. He could feel Bruce's even but rapid breathing. He positioned his arm around him, lest he should roll over and crush him in his sleep. _This is strange_ - he said to himself - _very strange!_. 

Clarke did not know what time he slept, or if he slept at all. Bruce seemed to have a pleasant night, for he was already awake and jumping on his bed when Ma Kent came to wake them up. Clarke lazily stretched himself and yawned loudly. Then his eyes met Bruce, who seemed perplexed by this show of laziness. Clarke became self-conscious and without a moment of delay, rushed into the bathroom. 

After bading a long good bye to the Kents, they were off to the station. Bruce seemed to be sunny, and the good mood was infectious, for Clarke seemed to enjoy himself too. Once at the station, Bruce was literally jumping with joy watching the trains and letting out a small 'cooooooooo…' as the engines roared. Clarke became conscious of the strangers observing them; for Bruce was drawing all the attention he would if he were there as his original self. Bruce did not seem to mind being the centre of focus, but Clarke blushed when the young women off to work smiled at him. 

Finally, the train to Metropolis arrived and they boarded without the usual difficulty of a rush hour, as everyone gave way to Clarke and his beautiful baby. _Some advantage of having you, Bruce!_ - he said to himself and smiled. They had gotten a window seat in a relatively less crowded compartment. Obviously the holiday season was not over yet, but Clarke had to end his vacation prematurely. 

Once in the train, Clarke took out the small cardboard he had been holding away from Bruce ever since they reached the station. It was a jig saw puzzle Pa Kent had bought for Bruce as a present. Clarke wasn't sure if he would cherish that as an adult, but Bruce seemed all excited seeing the little mental game. Clarke also took out a small plank from his bag and put it in his lap. Bruce was sitting on one of his thighs and hence the plank covered his thighs too, although Clarke made sure that did not cause him any inconvenience. He put the puzzle pieces to the other side of the plank so that they were accessible to him easily. To his surprise yesterday, it was a 'Bugs bunny' puzzle. He was a fan of bugs bunny himself. 

Bruce diligently began to arrange the pieces of the puzzle together. Clarke wondered if he would use some smart thinking or just pick up a random piece. Bruce did choose intelligently. He picked a piece at random but considered before placing them on the board. He also optimized on his moves by placing the rejected pieces closer to the appropriate position, so that he could use them quickly. Barring the time spent on occasional chuckle of achievement followed by some kind of celebration, the puzzle was done in 10 minutes. 

Bruce clapped wildly and chuckled when he placed the final piece, revealing the big and bulging eyes of the bunny. Clarke joined his celebration by placing his hands around him and giving him a quick peck. He wasn't sure if it was usual for a 6 month old to solve an 8x8 jig saw puzzle, let alone to do it in 10 minutes. Well, no one would question him, for there was no one occupying the seats beside or in front of him. 

However, that did not last for long. Bruce was only getting better and better each time the pieces were re shuffled. It was the fifth time and Clarke was almost tired of his little friend's game, when a woman, dressed elegantly in scarlet red, with light brown hair and a similar coloured hand bag entered the compartment. She took the seat next to Clarke, who slightly moved away to give enough room for the lady. She had a freshly touched up face, brown eyes and a lip stick matching her dress. Clarke found it hard not to fall for her, if it wasn't for his devotion to Lois. Suddenly something struck him and he looked at Bruce. He seemed unperturbed by the arrival of this lady. He was busy arranging his pieces. Clarke breathed out in relief. 

The lady became conscious of her co-passenger and greeted him with a generous smile – "Hi, I am Sophie! Sophie Rodgers!" She extended her hand. 

"Clarke, Clarke Kent!", Clarke said, completing her gesture. 

"Hello! That's a cute baby you have!" she bent to pinch Bruce's cheek. But even in the state of preoccupation, Bruce managed to move away just in time to dodge it. 

Sophie gave a self conscious smile and Clarke returned it – "Well, he's not a very easy child!" he shrugged. 

"I see, of course! But he's damn cute! What is he called?" she enquired. 

"Bruce!" Clarke said. 

Sophie's eyes seemed to widen, "Bruce! As in Bruce Wayne!" 

Clarke gulped. He did not understand what she actually meant. He said, "Well his name is Bruce, not Bruce Wayne!" 

"Of course, he's not Bruce Wayne!", she almost laughed, "I was just suggesting that he was named after him." 

Clarke frowned. Though he was actually Bruce Wayne, Clarke did not find her expression appetizing. "Why would he be named after Bruce Wayne?" he said, trying to control his emotions. 

"Well, I just thought!" she shrugged and buried her face into the magazine she had taken out during the course of conversation. Clarke could see that she was smiling under it. 

Clarke did not know if it was necessary for him to clarify or complete the conversation. She seemed to be engrossed in her world, as was Bruce, who didn't mind. So, why should he? He remained silent. 

"Ah! Look at him!" she exclaimed and pointed to a picture in the magazine. "Isn't he gorgeous!" 

Clarke peeked into the magazine. It was Bruce's picture, the picture of his engagement to a certain Ms. Diana Prince, which took place 2 weeks ago. 

"Very lucky girl!" Sophie said, "Or who would imagine that Bruce Wayne would leave Gotham and metropolis and the entire North American continent to get this hottie from Peru?" A little disapproval was evident in her voice. 

Clarke slipped back in time. Diana loved Bruce and the entire league knew about it. But only he knew how much Bruce loved her. After years of persuasion which grew intense in the last few months, Clarke could finally _threaten_ Bruce into proposing to Diana. Clarke smiled as he recollected the sentimental drama starring Alfred and how easily Bruce gave up to it! Rest assured, she immediately agreed and they were engaged a few days back. Of course she could not reveal her true identity, so the story was arranged - Bruce went on a short holiday to Peru where he fainted on hearing the roar of a lion and was nursed back to senses by a certain Diana Prince. He fell in love with her and etc. It wasn't too convincing, but was convenient. 

"I say he could've gotten a better person if he wanted to!" Sophie remarked and Clarke came back to his senses. 

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9  In the Train II

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination

**In the Train - II**

Clarke frowned, but Sophie ignored that and continued –  
>"He is a man of a high social status. He could've gotten a better match if he had really tried. I mean, the story of his finding this girl, it's too juvenile."<p>

"Well I see nothing wrong with the woman!" Clarke said, "I think she's more beautiful than any other woman he can find in Gotham or Metropolis."

"I admit that! Wow, she _is_ a beauty out of this world! But what about her back ground? I mean, no one even knows who her parents are! How can Bruce Wayne, who had been too choosy all these years pick up someone so random?"

Her point made perfect semantic sense, and Clarke knew that he had to admit it. It wasn't for him to defend the choice of Bruce, but for Bruce himself. And Bruce here looked no more concerned than a 6 month old baby he was. Even if he was the original Bruce Wayne, Clarke wasn't sure if he would stand up to his choice and defend it in a way that is not detrimental to Diana's or his own stature. This was one quality in Bruce that Clarke loathed; he never directly defended his loved ones. Diana had to face it many a time, but she took it and her love for him superseded the consequences of his behaviour. However, given the situation, Clarke could not be angry with him, although he really wanted to slap him for his indifference.

Sophie sighed and resumed the conversation – "You seem to approve of the match!"

Clarke replied dryly, "That is none of my concern. If Bruce Wayne thinks that he can be happy with this woman, then who am I to judge!"

However Sophie could not catch the apathy in his voice. It struck her more like a statement. "Perhaps you are right!" she said, "After all it is about being happy. And given that, now I pity the Peruvian lady!"

Clarke was shocked by the sudden turn of tables against Bruce. But he chose not to take the matter any further. He simply nodded while he apologised in himself – "Sorry, Bruce! But I am helpless."

Bruce seemed to have heard the apology, for nothing could explain why he suddenly diverted his attention and began squinting at Clarke. He then shifted his gaze to Sophie who looked equally puzzled by his unfriendly gaze.

"So, how old is he?" she asked, diverting the topic.

"6 months, I guess!" Clarke said.

"You guess! Why, have you been so busy that you don't even know your son's age?" she teased.

That remark struck him like a lightning and sudden surge of frustration took over him. "He is not my son!" he almost shouted, "He is my nephew!"

Sophie was taken aback by the sudden outburst, but then realized that it was only natural for him to react like that.

"I am sorry!" she quickly apologised but went on, "I cannot imagine any parent leaving such a young child under his uncle's supervision!"

Clarke was pushed to the edge, but somehow controlled his emotions. "Of course they wouldn't, unless absolutely necessary. And I assure you, that is the case. Now before you probe further into the matter, let me add that it is a personal matter and we would not like to divulge it."

"All right, chill!" Sophie exclaimed, "I was only trying to make a conversation. You seem to have a soft corner for Bruce Wayne, so I changed the topic to your nephew, and I realize I have hit a dead-end there too!"

"I have nothing to do with Bruce Wayne" Clarke continued, but a sudden slapping sound caught his attention. It was Bruce, who had moved towards the lady and slapped her wrist. It was too small an impact to cause any pain to anyone, even to this delicate young lady.

"Ouch!" she cried.

"Bruce!" Clarke turned to him, and he quickly put his thumb in his mouth again.

"Why did you hit her?" Clarke asked again, although he was happy that Bruce had taken that action.

Bruce turned away, tears welling up in his eyes. He pointed his hand backwards and mumbled something. Sophie was clearly touched. "Oh, Bruce! I am not hurt! Don't worry! Please don't be hard on him, Mr. Kent!" she persuaded Clarke.

Clarke tried to turn Bruce around, but he refused to face her. He was rubbing his eyes and his lips had formed a small pout.

"Sorry, Bruce!" Clarke apologised. Bruce turned his face just enough for Clarke to see it, and making sure that Sophie couldn't. He mumbled again, although this time it was clearer.

_"She..like...no...D...Diana! C...Clarke! No...talk...her...she...bad...she...like...no...Buce! She...bad!"_

"Hey, I'm not bad!" Sophie said even before Clarke could react. Her voice was softer. "And I was not talking about you, Bruce! I like you! I like you a lot! And I don't hate Bruce Wayne either. And I don't hate your uncle at all! See!" she gave Clarke a quick short peck. Suddenly, Bruce's expression changed, and a sort of deviousness came upon his face as Clarke blushed. Clarke noticed that and could swear that Bruce was thinking - _"Wait till Lois hears about this!" – little imp! - _he smiled as he drew him closer and planted a deep kiss on his cheek, which Bruce rubbed off almost immediately.

All was well, thanks to Bruce's intervention, Sophie had no more doubts. The rest of the journey was smooth and after long persuasion from Sophie, Bruce had shifted into her lap with all his equipment and solved his puzzle 10 more times before they reached metropolis.


	10. Chapter 10 Metropolis

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination

**Metropolis**

Clarke disembarked and looked around. There was no one however to receive him. Usually, he would not like the feeling, but that day, it didn't matter. For Bruce was there to keep him company. Clarke had to try really hard to pull him out of Sophie's embrace. He wasn't sure if it was Bruce who didn't want to let go or Sophie. However he had to allow Sophie a last chance to pick his cheek and peck him, and she did so, without much grace as reflected in her attire.

Clarke had to call a cab to reach his apartment although he hardly needed one. It wasn't that many people in the station knew him, as Clarke Kent of course, but somehow he felt that somehow more people acknowledged his presence, for Bruce was hard to miss. He mumbled something or the other all the way through to the cab, nothing of which made sense to Clarke, but somehow amused the others. He was given preference over another young couple to take the cab who had reached before he did, for they were happy to oblige as Bruce threw a quick baby smile at them. _This is your day, Clarke! - _he said to himself.

Clarke had to nudge the door of his apartment open, for his right hand wasn't free as it usually would've been. He felt a sense of pride as he saw that spic-n-spak clean and ordered room, just the way he left it. His colleagues teased him for his so called _perfection_ in everything, for no one would expect a bachelor room to be so neat. But that was one of the virtues Clarke did not want to forego,_order_ in his life. He made straight to the bed as he always would, but this time, he made sure he landed Bruce safely on the bed before he crashed on it. The bed shook at the impact, but did not show any signs of failure. Apparently Clarke hadn't put his entire weight in the fall. He stared blankly at the ceiling for a while and then turned to Bruce, who looked as if he were counting his fingers.

"So, what say, Bruce! What do we do today?" Clarke nudged him playfully. Bruce, who was lost in thought struggled to keep his balance and protested with a small sharp cry.

Clarke disregarded that. "Let's start from the top," he continued, "you shall need – diapers"

Bruce's seemed to frown on that. _Is __**that**__ the top?_

Clarke continued, "And we have diapers…two whole packs of them! Pa says these are the best!" he said, taking out a pack of diapers from his bag. Bruce simply looked at them, without much of an expression.

"And, we need a place for you to sleep! A crib! Well I think we need to go shopping for that…ok…a crib", he noted it down.

Bruce examined the room as Clarke was lost in his own world.

"Baby food!" Clarke exclaimed, as he realised that he was hungry and had to fix himself a sandwich. "We need to get you milk and that baby food, like Farex or something. Yeah! Number two – baby food!"

Bruce made some sounds, the meaning of which was again not deciphered. Clarke went on with his list.

"I think you'll need some toys too. We'll get some toys…and…oh wait…do you need a baby potty?" he frowned. Bruce returned what seemed to be a disgusting look. Clarke became conscious of his entering into his personal space, but it was necessary!

"Ah, well, I guess diapers will do…"

Bruce seemed like he was going to explode, so Clarke let it go there. _But it's important, isn't it_ he said to himself.


	11. Chapter 11 Shopping

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination

**Shopping**

After making the list of the necessary items, Clarke and Bruce set off to shopping. He borrowed a baby carrier from his neighbour, for couldn't carry him around the streets of Metropolis. Clarke was a little apprehensive about his being seen with a baby by those who knew him, so he decided to do away with glasses. He still had the hair style of Clarke Kent which could safely distinguish him from his alter ego.

Clarke stopped at a diner for some breakfast before the day's shopping. He ordered for a bread omlet and cup of coffee. And while he waited there, reading the Daily Planet for updates, he became conscious of a figure moving towards him.

"Smallville!" the figure cried.

Clarke choked on his water and turned around. _Was he so conspicuous?_

"Hey, hi Lois," he said nervously.

Lois sat down, with a warm smile – "You know you don't have to do it anymore, Clarke!"

Clarke looked around to see if anyone was watching, and after making sure no one was, he smiled, "Well it is for others, you know!"

"Hmm…", Lois pouted, "You said that you were going to take me to Smallville this time!"

"I am sorry Lois," Clarke said softly, "but I had to divert that assignment to you, for I really had to be there!"

"I understand," Lois nodded and sipped her coffee, "But I thought you would spend your vacation there…what made you…" her eyes suddenly fell on Bruce, who was waving to her furiously. "Who is he?"

"Umm…" Clarke gulped and closed his eyes considering the situation. Then he started slowly, "Lois! I want you to understand that the situation is real delicate and I cannot risk and breach of confidentiality here. In short - _This is Bruce!_" He stopped, reading her expression. At first, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Then she mumbled soundlessly – "You mean..Bruce..Wayne!" Clarke nodded.

And then, all of a sudden, and to his surprise, she laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the few customers in the place. Then she became conscious of her surroundings and simmered down, but could not help an occasional chuckle. Clarke looked confused. She turned to Bruce, who looked equally bewildered, but somehow happy to see her.

"And I was going to make him my best man," she whispered to Clarke and controlled her laughter. Clarke smiled, and Lois picked Bruce up from his sling and seated him on her lap. Bruce seemed to recognize her and tried reaching for her hair.

"Isn't he just gorgeous, Clarke!" Lois exclaimed as she pecked him. Bruce rubbed it off almost immediately.

"See, now he doesn't even like my kissing him! Such a gentleman!" she said, as she picked his cheek. Clarke simply nodded.

"Lois, I hope you understand this…" Clarke was interjected by the waitress who arrived with his breakfast. She looked from Clarke to Lois to Bruce and smiled.

"I am sorry!" Clarke said to Lois as the waitress left.

"About what?" Lois asked.

"That waitress, she might've thought…"

"Is it wrong?" Lois questioned softly.

"No, not that it is wrong, but,…you know…this baby…" Clarke stammered.

"It doesn't matter, Clarke. When we have a son like this, unless you have any reservations, I'd want to name him _Bruce_", she proposed.

Clarke stiffened and frowned. "Well, I don't know Lois,…"

"Ah, comm'on Smallville, I was just kidding! We will name him after your father, as we agreed upon before." Lois snapped. Bruce, who seemed to understand the conversation pouted.

"No hard feelings, Bruce!" Clarke said, "I'm sure you would not prefer me having a son named Bruce!"

Bruce turned away. "Oh, my sweet baby!" Lois said as she pulled him towards her. He refused to make eye contact again.

"See, Clarke! You've made him sad. Now, fix his mood!" Lois ordered.

"I am a terrible parent, Lois!" Clarke said in exasperation, "I don't know what causes him to do that and what needs to be done to get him out of that!"

Lois frowned and turned back to Bruce, "Never mind, Bruce! You know that Clarke is an idiot! Don't worry, I am here, and I'll fix your mood!"

Something struck Clarke like a lightning and he pulled Bruce away from her without a warning. Lois was shocked by this sudden gesture and Bruce still held Lois' arm.

"Clarke! What's wrong?" she demanded.

Clarke did not pay attention. She examined her keenly, X-rayed her. And then once he was sure, he apologised.

"Sorry, Lois! It's just that…Bruce is in grave danger! A similar episode took place in Smallville and I had almost lost him! I couldn't afford to make the same mistake again! I hope you understand!"

Lois seemed to recover from her shock and heed to Clarke's words. "That's ok," she said, "I never asked you what happened!"

"Tell you the truth, Lois," Clarke said, "I don't know much about it myself. But I think we'll discuss it sometime later. This place is not very appropriate!"

Lois became conscious of the rapid in pour of customers and nodded. "So, what are you guys up to, so early in the morning?"

"Well, we were going out shopping; to buy him a few things. Care to join?" Clarke offered.

"Oh, I'd love to, Clarke, but I cannot. I've gotta be in the office in half an hour. Jimmy and I have been assigned to the bank robbery case. I'll see you tonight, hopefully, or may be in the office once you come back!"

The word _office_ struck a chord with Clarke. "Well that's a problem I need to find out some way to bring Bruce to the office. I cannot leave him alone!"

"How long is he going to…stay like this?"

"Well, I don't know! It should only be a week, and that means he should be normal in three days. That still means I need to take care of him on one working day!" Clarke said.

"I see your point," Lois said thoughtfully, "You cannot get a leave extension either. What about our baby care centre?"

"Lois, I cannot have him away from me!" Clarke pressed.

"Ok,ok," Lois nodded, "Well I don't see any possibility now. But I'll try to keep a word through to Perry. That is the best I can do!"

"That will be appreciated, Lois!" Clarke nodded.

"Well, then, gotta go! Enjoy your day, and take good care of him! Hope to see you tonight unless Chief sends me to Gotham!"

"Why would he do that?" Clarke questioned.

"You know why…" Lois raised her eye brows which pointed to Bruce, "_to cover Bruce Wayne's wedding preparations_"


	12. Chapter 12 Shopping II

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination

**Shopping II**

Clarke escorted Lois outside the diner and they parted ways. However the after effects still lingered in both their minds, and though we do not talk about Lois for a while, Clarke was already planning their post wedding itinerary. He almost walked into a boutique when he realized where he actually had to head to. Bruce seemed to be engrossed in the exercise of measuring the length of his fingers. He did not mind Clarke's absence of mind at all.

They first made it to the nearby Super Market. Clarke picked a wagon and moved along, pushing the wagon with one hand and Bruce's sling with another. He should've known that he could put Bruce in the wagon and leave the baby carry at the counter. That would be more convenient, but Clarke didn't mind.

He went to the baby food department. He had no trouble in finding the milk powder his mother suggested. He checked to make sure the product hadn't expired. Then he picked up a new milk bottle. He remembered that he had to order a crib to be delivered to his place. He made a mental note of it and decided to get over with the food first. He then looked for Farex. He couldn't find any, instead, he found cerelac, in many flavours. There was apple, mango, chocolate, what not! He speculated on the flavour.

"What would you like, Bruce?" he asked, in vain. Bruce of course had no idea. He decided to pick chocolate and apple, although he only needed them for three days, he thought it was better to pick more than to annoy Bruce.

They then had to move to the baby bedding area, for which they had to cross the baby dresses department. Clarke realised that Bruce had been wearing the same clothes all these days, after their being washed and disinfected of course! Anyways, he needed new clothes.

Clarke joined the group of mothers picking up clothes for their children, while the kids goofed around with each other. Clarke decided that it would be better to have Bruce with him than to leave him with those capricious babies. When he reached the table with clothes filled in small tub like structures, he realised he did not know what to pick. He turned around to examine Bruce's clothes once again. _Hmm…all he needed was a shirt_. He picked some pieces randomly and examined them, eliminated the ones which had two spaces apparently for legs, and considered the others. The design was the same, they only differed in colour.

Clarke was holding pink, red, green, blue, orange and yellow. He thought he could use three of them. He turned to Bruce and showed him one at a time. At first, Bruce did not seem interested, but then when he saw the light blue one, he began to jump in excitement and reached for it.

_Ok…that's one!_ - Clarke thought - _I didn't know he liked blue!_. Nothing else seemed to impress him. So, Clarke decided to pick up two more blues. He had to nudge his way through the protesting mothers to pick the final garment, and once he was out, he took some time to breathe easily.

Next, was the winter wear. Clarke considered the requirement of having a sweater and a pair of socks. He enquired about winter wear for babies, and found out that there wasn't an exclusive store for that. He would find some in the winter wear section itself, if he were lucky. Clarke looked around and found a woman squinting at him. He had grabbed the last blue garment before she could lay a hand on it. Obviously she wasn't satisfied and wanted to square the things up. She was heading towards the winter wear too. Clarke sensed the competition and obliged.

On the way to that department, they had to pass the candy store. Bruce suddenly seemed to have come to life seeing all those candies and chocolates in various shapes and sizes arranged neatly, some in a row, others in a pile. Clarke did not notice Bruce's fascination, for he was only worried about reaching the winter wear section before his competitor. Without warning, Bruce pulled pulled out a bar of snickers from the rack, sending the rest of them arranged in a stack, tumbling to the floor.

Clarke realized what had happened as Bruce chuckled and began to put the bar in his mouth. Clarke quickly snatched it away from his hands with a frown. Bruce revolted and picked up another bar. Clarke, who was busy arranging them back in place, snatched that one away too. Bruce jumped in his sling and mumbled menacingly. Clarke held his hand against Bruce's mouth and signalled - _Sshhhhhh…._. Bruce did not heed. He tried hard to push his hands away, but Clarke's grip was too firm for him. He struggled and the wheels of his sling screeched against the floor. All of a sudden, Clarke realized that they were being watched, in fact eyed upon, by the other customers. Obviously they would vote for Bruce. Clarke's competitor was there too, and she smiled deviously, obviously happy with the charade.

A young woman stepped forward, and Clarke withdrew his hand almost immediately. To his surprise, Bruce did not shout as he had expected. He started rubbing his nose and mouth. Clarke was worried that he had hurt him.

"Why don't you just buy one and later decide whether to give it to him or not!" she suggested, politely. _Why didn't that occur to me_ - Clarke thought and gave a nervous smile to the people glaring at him. She bent down to pick Bruce's cheek, but he turned away. He was angry!

The spotlight on Clarke did not last long. Suddenly there was a shrill cry from an elderly woman followed by the menacing words of a man wearing a bandit mask.

"Everybody, on your knees! No one moves! Take out all your valuables and put them in this sac, or this lady is history!"

The others heeded quickly, but Clarke didn't. He examined the bandit's face. _An ordinary crook_ - he said to himself. But the gun was real. The delay attracted the attention of the robber and he shouted – "You there, on your knees," he said pointing the gun to him, holding the old lady's hair on another hand. Clarke took a step forward involuntarily. The others expected a heroic deed from him. But the next moment, the gun was pointing to Bruce!

"Down! Or your son is history!" he shouted again.

Clarke grunted his teeth. But he couldn't do anything. Bruce was too young and weak to protect himself, and he had attracted quite a bit of attention, so he could not change his costume either. He kneeled down, with one of his hands placed on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce did not cry, but he seemed petrified. _It's ok, Bruce!_ he whispered to him - _let it go!_

Before the robber could say another word, his pistol was flung into the air and fell far away from him. Before he could recover, he strong arm landed on his shoulder and he fell down, unconscious. Clarke blinked twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming. _Super girl!_

Without another word, Super girl lifted the robber and made her was out of the super market, towards the police station. The petrified customers gathered their senses and shouted - _Hurray, to Super girl_

Clarke breathed out a sigh of relief. _Lucky she was here!_ - he thought and turned around, and bumped into – _Kara!_

"Hey, Clarke!" she smiled. Clarke did not find words for a while, and could only mumble – "_What are you doing here!_"

She shrugged and said, "I thought I could meet you in Smallville. But Ma Kent said that you had abruptly terminated your vacation. I asked her for the reason! At first, she did not want to say, but then, I got it out of her!" she smiled deviously and looked at Bruce – "Oh,my, God! Pinch me, I don't believe it!"

Clarke pinched her and she winced – "Ouch! I didn't really mean it!"

Clarke said in a low but strong tone – "Listen, Kara! I don't want any trouble here! Go wait for me in my apartment!"

Kara shook her head – "No, can't do, cousin! I will not miss this fun for my life! Say, does he recognize us?"

Clarke shrugged – "I don't know!"

Kara moved to Bruce and tried to pick his cheek. He obliged, but did not seem very happy!

"Oh, damn it, he's so cute! No one would expect that he would become…"

"Kara..shhhh!" Clarke signalled, "This is not the place!"

"Never mind!" she shrugged, "I am going to come with you, wherever you go! I'll give him company! Come here, you handsome!" she extended her arms, and Bruce extended his' in return. She picked him up from the sling and cuddled him.

"Very well, Kara! I'll pick a sweater for him, and we'll be outta here! Then we need some toys!" even before Clarke could finish, Kara screamed – "Toys! He'll play with toys…"

"Shhhh!" Clarke pinched her again. She realized and whispered jubilantly – "Wait till I tell everyone!"

Clarke held her arm and pulled her back – "You will not tell anyone! He is in a grave danger and you are only making life tougher for us. No one knows about this and no one will know, you understand!"

Kara nodded, but could not supress her smile. Clarke sighed – "Just get going!"

Bruce wanted a red sweater this time, and Clarke did not argue. He had created enough fuss for a day in the market. He quickly paid the bill and almost dashed out of the market, Kara following him with Bruce!

Once safely away from the market, Kara tried to say something, but withdrew.

"What is it?" Clarke asked.

"Never mind!" Kara said.

After a while she repeated the gesture

"Comm'on, what is it?" Clarke demanded.

"Umm…" she began, "I was just wondering…you do give him a bath, don't you?"

Clarke frowned and sniffed, "Yes, I do, in fact I did, before we came out! What's with it?"

"Well….that means, you can _see him_, right!"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course, I can see him! I have two perfectly functioning eyes!" Clarke protested.

"No…no…I mean, you can _**see him**_, in the sense…!"she paused and raised her eye brows.

"I don't understand, Kara, make it plain!" Clarke said in exasperation.

"I mean_**totally naked**_!" she whispered.

Clarke's eyes widened and he looked at her menacingly! _Adolescence!_

"See, you insisted me on making that plain!" Kara withdrew.

Clarke sighed and kept walking - _Too many chick flicks! I must apply parental controls_

After a while she began again – "Um, Clarke!"

"Yes," he said, without looking at her.

"_**Next time you give him a bath, will you call me!**_"


	13. Chapter 13 Misunderstood Relationships

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination

**Misunderstood Relationships**

It was hard to get rid of Kara, very hard! Bruce wasn't very excited by her presence either, for he constantly kept looking at Clarke for help. But there was not much Clarke could do either. The only way to get rid of her was to either give a reluctant Bruce another batch in her presence or to expect a distress call from the watch tower. Kara adamantly sat in Clarke's apartment on the pretext of teaching Bruce how to play with his new train set. Bruce shared the excitement for the first few runs, but then, it became more of a courtesy to him not to seem bored. He must've swore to himself not to play with that train again and Clarke would be pushed to get a new toy, may be the model bat-wing which interested Bruce, but was clearly out of Clarke's budget.

Luckily for Clarke and Bruce, distress call came before bath time. Jonn had received a tip that Bizzarro was on loose! His natural reaction was to alert Superman. Little would he expect that he would send a substitute! Clarke decided not to think about it. Now that Kara was gone, Bruce could finally have his long awaited bath.

Clarke was getting better and better with time. He knew through practice how to hold him during and after bath, not to mention, he did not forget the powder. Once he was all done, he sighed and looked at his watch. 8 PM! It had been a long day. He and Kara had gone through the exercise of determining which flavour of cerelac Bruce liked. Bruce was a hard task master, he spit his food on the floor and on Clarke's face without any consideration whatsoever to the generosity of his host. It didn't take long to determine that he did not like any of the three flavours. Clarke had almost given up and dreaded the thought of going through the ordeal again, when Kara reminded him that he had 4 more combinations to try, three having a mixture of two and one which would be a mixture of all the three. They weren't very lucky though, for Clarke had chosen to exhaust the pairs first. Bruce had a disasterous look on his face. And finally when it was all the three, he seemed to approve of the taste. Clarke could not imagine the kind of taste they brought together, but at least he was happy that either Bruce had liked it, or had grown tired of spitting on his face!

His eyes instinctively shifted to the window. He looked down. Lois wasn't coming! _Gotham!_ - he said to himself and turned to Bruce. _All I don't understand is what will she cover in Gotham when you are here?_ Bruce seemed to shrug. Clarke began to shake his head when he had an incoming transmission.

_"Hawk Girl to Superman, do you read me!"_, the voice rang.

_I do, Hawk Girl! What is it"_

_"Are you sure you don't want to give us a hand?"_

Clarke sighed. "_Why, what is it? Is he too tough to handle?_"

"_No that! I really couldn't imagine you would not want to be involved yourself! I mean, this is your city_"

"_I am busy!_" Suddenly he found the curtness of Batman in his voice.

"_Yeah, I see you're babysitting!_" Hawk Girl said sardonically.

Clarke's eyes widened and he looked outside the window again. He spotted Hawk Girl, grinning.

"May I come in now?", she said, supressing a smile.

"I am not sure…" even before Clarke could complete, she was inside the room. "Well, come in!" he competed, rather awkwardly.

"Who is this baby?" she questioned.

"Well…" Clarke started to explain but was interjected.

"Hey, do you have any idea where Diana is? I haven't seen her in days!"

Clarke gulped. "I…don't know! I haven't seen her in days either!"

"And guess what!" she came closer to Clarke and whispered, although she knew it was unnecessary, "Batman is unavailable!"

Clarke's face became pale, although he tried hard not to make in evident. Shayera was a detective too, almost on par with Batman. Could she have guessed?

"You know what this means, don't you?" she winked.

Clarke shook his head, almost instinctively. Shayera frowned.

"Really, Superman! What kind of a man are you?" she squinted.

"Well, I am a Kryptonian by birth!" He knew that it was the most pathetic excuse anyone could give, but decided to stick with it!

"Oh, damn it! I know that you understand but you always cover up for that _friend_ of yours! I bet they have gone together…for a_honeymoon_"

Clarke breathed out in relief. _She certainly isn't Batman!_ - he thought.

"Shayera, they are not married yet!" he protested.

"What difference does that make?" Shayera demanded.

"Well…" Clarke backed up a bit, "it's not called _honeymoon_ then!"

Shayera frowned. _Is he really an idiot as Bruce calls him!_

Bruce, who was till then silent suddenly said "Oneymoo"

Clarke and Shayera looked at him, bewildered. Bruce did not consider their reaction. He reapeated "O.." and chuckled.

Shayera looked at Clarke and smiled. Clarke did not like that smile though. He immediately said, "That is not a good word!"

"O..ney..moo?" Bruce frowned, as if he wanted to confirm.

Clarke frowned. "Yes! O…that! Now you won't say that word again! No one will!" he turned to Shayera.

"What, honeymoon or O..ne…mooo!" she mocked.

"O..ney..moo" Bruce repeated and chuckled again.

"That is a smart kid!" Hawk Girl complimented.

Clarke wasn't happy about it. "Bruce! You say that one more time and I will wash your mouth with soap!"

Bruce stopped smiling and Hawk Girl looked from Bruce to Clarke and back to Bruce.

"Bruce?" she frowned.

"Yes, his name is Bruce! Is that a problem?" Clarke shouted in exasperation.

"Well, I don't know! He looks..remarkably…"

"He is my nephew!" Clarke interjected.

"No, wait! This can't be…" she moved to Bruce to take a closer look. Bruce tried to move away, but to his ill luck, he was almost on the edge of the bed and couldn't move any further.

"Who is he?" she asked him, as she pointed to Clarke. Bruce looked at Clarke and did not speak.

"Bruce, who is he?" Hawk Girl reiterated, softly. Bruce looked back at Clarke again, and this time, Clarke interjected.

"How can he tell who I am? He is just a baby!" he protested.

"Shhh…quiet!" she motioned and repeated the question, in a much more friendly tone.

Bruce's lips quivered and he finally spoke

"Da da!"


	14. Chapter 14 Misunderstood RelationshipsII

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination

**Misunderstood Relationships - II**

For a moment, Clarke did not understand what it meant. When the realization had dawned upon him, he found Hawk Girl looking at him in the eye.

"He is your son!" she exclaimed.

"What the hell!" Clarke protested, "he is my nephew, the son of my cousin!"

"But he said that you are his father!" she remarked.

Clarke stood still for a moment, and then spoke. "That is absurd. How can you take what he  
>told for granted. He is a baby and doesn't know anything!"<p>

"I am sure he is old enough to tell who his father is!" she said, "Who is your father, Bruce!" she turned to Bruce.

Bruce looked confused. "Your da..da.., Bruce!" she said. Bruce simply pointed to Clarke.

"You and Lois…"

"Shut up, Shayera! He is not my son! If you don't believe it, go to hell!" he sat with a thud on his bed and the bed screeched.

"All right! I'll take your word for it! I just hope you have a better reason to stay away from your duty and wearing such curious clothes than to take care of your nephew, since _you say_ he's not your son! And you know what, there is nothing wrong in it if he is your son!" she turned and before Clarke could say anything, she flew away.

Clarke felt disgusted. He looked at Bruce whose innocent eyes bore no malice whatsoever. He even seemed concerned and placed his hand on Clarke, failing to reach his shoulder. He mumbled something.

"Stop it!" Clarke cried, "I've had enough of you for a day! You…" he grabbed Bruce by his arms and shook him, "you know everything that is going on, don't you? This is some kind of a practical joke you and Diana are playing on me! You told Shayera on purpose that I am your father!"

Bruce struggled in his grip and his eyes filled with tears. He mumbled '_da..da…_' and tried to point at him again.

"I said, _**stop it!**_ I am not falling for that anymore! You know I am Clarke, Clarke Kent. I don't think someone who can solve a jig saw puzzle at this age is so stupid that he couldn't figure out my name! Why are you doing this Bruce?" he shook him again, this time even violently. "If you think it is funny, then it is not! Listen and listen well! If you have to stay here, you follow my rules! Whatever I do, you do not complain! And first of all, I am _Clarke Kent_, and if anyone asks you, you are going to say, _Clarke or..Kak_ in your so called _baby_language. Never, ever call me _da..da_! Do you understand?"

Bruce would've cried under ordinary circumstances, but this time, it looked like he was stopping himself. He did not pout either. Clarke turned away from him and paced into the kitchen. Bruce could only allow the tears to fall freely and wiped them off with his tiny hands lest they should drop on the bed sheet. He was finally exhausted and sunk into the bed, trying to occupy as little space as possible.


	15. Chapter 15 Apology

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination

**Apology**

In the meantime, Clarke repeatedly splashed water on his face, using the faucet in the kitchen sink. He breathed heavily each time and finally, when he thought he had wasted enough water, he turned around. He saw a bowl of dry cerelac on the table and a pail of water beside it. He was going to make his guest some dinner before distress alarm was sounded. He sighed and took the bowl into his hand. He remembered that Bruce hadn't eaten anything but the experimental morsels of cerelac that afternoon, most of which he spit out.

He felt a sudden pang in his heart. He considered the events of that evening, and his dialogue, rather a monologue wit Bruce. The entire charade stemmed from the fact that he had called him father…or da da. He began to realise how stupidly he had acted. The thought was became more painful than he could take, and so he suddenly shifted to the allegations he had made on Bruce and tried to rationalize them. There was no doubt Bruce behaved smarter for his age. Also, he was a quick learner and sometimes gave an impression that he knew people, like Lois and Kara! To begin with, he seemed to recognize Clarke and his parents too. He even bossed over him at times. That was certainly one part of the story. On the other hand, a witch tried to kidnap him, and let him go without any resistance. If the witch were to be taken seriously, her behaviour couldn't be explained.

Clarke seemed to have hit a dead end, and so diverted his thoughts to a more recent phenomenon. Why on earth would Bruce want to call him dada, if it wasn't to fix him up! What else would've given him the impression? Was he always under the impression that Clarke was his father? - Clarke could not explain that either, for his mind was occupied with the premonition that Bruce was playing pranks on him, which he struggled hard not to believe. He made his way into the living room and strolled its length.

He suddenly stopped as if something had struck him. He opened his eyes and he was in front of the mirror! _Curious clothes!_ - Hawk Girl's words rang in his mind.

"Goddamn it!" he cursed himself. His t-shirt had a scene from _the Flintstones_ where new born pebbles calls him - _dada_ and he does -_Yabba dabba doo!_. The words weren't printed there, of course, but Kara who had picked the shirt for him during their shopping, explained to the curious Bruce what was happening in the scene, pointing to the characters – "_She called him __**dada**__ and he jumped__**Yabba-dabba-doooooooo!**_" Bruce's chuckle rang in his ears and suddenly everything began to fit like a glove. He remembered that when Shayera pointed to him, Bruce was looking at his shirt. No wonder he said _dada_, for he was looking at Fred Flintstones! And even when he mumbled _dada_ during their conversation, he tried to point at Clarke, although it wasn't necessary. _**Goddamn it! He was trying to point to Fred Flintstones!**_

He ran into the bed room. Bruce was lying on the bed, almost on the edge. He was asleep, partially asleep, for he periodically wiped his tears. Tears streamed down Clarke's eyes too, but he made no effort to wipe them. He slowly approached the bed and tried to move Bruce to the centre. Bruce stirred at the touch and opened his eyes. He looked at Clarke and instantly turned away. He made sure not to pout!

Clarke couldn't have found himself in a worse situation. He gently picked Bruce up into his arms and pressed him against his chest. Bruce did not resist. Something in Clarke's eyes told him that he was not going to hurt him, in any way!

"I am sorry, Bruce!", Clarke whispered through his tears. Though he wanted to apologise more elaborately, he couldn't. His voice only dissolved into tears.

Bruce did not say anything. He simply rested his head on Clarke's shoulders and let his tears wet the shirt which caused all the trouble. Clarke gently stroked his hair as Bruce closed his eyes. Suddenly he remembered that he had not eaten.

"Not now, Bruce," he said, pulling him off, "you need to eat first!"

He expected that Bruce would protest, but he did not. He simply slid off Clarke's embrace and landed on the bed. Clarke sighed. Bruce wasn't back to normal – not yet! He had been given an impression that he wasn't welcome there, something no one would be able to get over that soon. Clarke decided that give him his time, although it pained him. He went into the kitchen and came back with a done bowl of cerelac. Bruce winced as he gulped a spoonful down, but he did not spit. Slowly, he finished the whole bowl and sat back, limply.

"I have something for you," Clarke said suddenly, "for being such a good boy and finishing off your meal!" He pulled out one of the bars of snickers from his pocket. Bruce looked at it for a while, and gave a short smile. Clarke dangled it before his eyes and Bruce impulsively tried to reach for it. Clarke playfully pulled his hand back and Bruce, who was standing on his knees, fell onto the bed.

Clarke laughed. "Comm'on try again!" he said. Bruce did so. Clarke realized he did not apply any _technique_, the trademark of Batman! He fell for the same trick again and again. Finally he ceased trying and sat back.

"Ok, I'll give it to you, if you answer a question!" Clarke said, finally. Bruce sat back and considered. The last time he answered a question, this man had exploded.

"So, who am I?" Clarke said, without pointing to himself.

Clarke expected that Bruce would feel uncomfortable answering the same question. But he seemed to have no trouble at all. He said jubilantly – "Kak!"

Clarke gave a smile of satisfaction. His theory was right! But he did not acknowledge the answer. Instead, he said, "No!"

Bruce frowned and considered. Clarke watched him with a smile as he seemed to recollect the conversation.

"Kakkkr", he said. Clarke laughed and cried, "No!"

"Kakrrrrrrr" he stressed. Clarke could not control his laughter at the misplaced 'r'.

"Try again!" he said, as his eyes filled with tears, from laughter this time.

"Kark!" he said.

Clarke extended his arms and hugged Bruce. "That was close enough, I'll give it to you. But…"

Bruce frowned. _What now?_

"Call me dada!" Clarke said.

Bruce shook his head. "Kark!" he repeated.

"No…call me dada! If you don't, I won't give you this!" he dangled the snickers before him and pulled it away before he could grab it.

Bruce remained silent and his smile disappeared. Clarke realised that took him into his arms again.

"Please, Bruce! Please call me dad!" Clarke requested.

Bruce rested his head on Clarke's shoulder again and closed his eyes. Clarke sighed and stroked his hair again. He would never call him dada.

_"dabadabadoooo"_ Bruce mumbled suddenly. Clarke frowned and pulled him back into his lap, his face facing his own.

"What did you say?" he asked earnestly.

Bruce pointed a finger on Clarke's nose and pressed it and say, _"dada dabadabadoo"_

"Sure!" Clarke nodded desperately. He understood that Bruce wanted him to say "Yaba dabba doo" when called him dada, just like in the scene.

Bruce chuckled loudly and said, "dadadadadadada…dada!"

Clarke's eyes filled with tears and he stood up on the bed. He lifted Bruce and spun around. Bruce's chuckle dissolved in the sound of the cutting air.

"Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Yabba dabba doooooooooooooo!"


	16. Chapter 16 Office

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination

**Office**

"Da..da…daaaa…daaaa" 

"Not now Bruce, go to sleep," replied the sleepy Clarke Kent. Two days flew by and Clarke had covered almost the entire Metropolis with Bruce – Amusement parks, zoo, Gotham circus, Water Kingdom and toy stores in particular. Bruce would get bored of a toy very soon and Clarke was either compelled to buy him a new one of give him an aerial ride. Aerial rides were easier, but were only possible during nights. But it was hard to hold him till night and Clarke had vowed not to shout at him again. Bruce seemed to take complete advantage of the situation and Clarke had to spend the money he had saved to buy Bruce's wedding present. He was going to be Diana's best man. But before that, Bruce would be Lois' best man for their wedding. They had agreed upon it, ever since Bruce and Lois broke up for good! _That was for __**good**__ Clarke!_ - Bruce teased him, for he had gotten the most beautiful woman on earth as a bargain. Everyone wins! 

Baby Bruce shook Clarke again, this time shouting in his ear – "dadada daaaaaaaadaaaaaaaa! Kaaaaaark!" 

Clarke winced and woke up with a start. "Goddamn it, Bruce, what is it?" he threw one irritated glance at Bruce. Obviously his shrill voice had irritated his super sensitive ears. 

Bruce quickly made a _cute n cuddly_ face and pointed at the watch. Clarke glanced at the watch. 

"For the love of mankind, it's only 3 AM! I need to get up at 7AM!" Clarke protested. 

Bruce shook his head violently and pointed at the wall clock. It was 7:30 AM. 

Clarke looked surprised, not because he could not realize that the watch had stopped, but because of the fact that Bruce could tell time! He was supposed to be in the office by 9 AM, and for a man like himself, he could manage even if he got up at 8AM or 8:30AM, or 8:59AM for that matter. But it was Clarke's policy to stay Clarke Kent when he was Clarke Kent. He got up and stretched lazily. 

"How long have you been awake?" he asked Bruce as he came out of the wash room. Bruce simply looked at him and did not answer. _A useless question_

Clarke went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. Bruce crawled aimlessly across the bed, reluctant to stay at one place. He wanted to look busy too, and this time, it looked like he chose to count the number of threads making up the bed sheet. Clarke sat back in his chair and watched him, lest he should move to the edge or fall off the bed. 

Lois had called him the night before. She said that she had talked to Perry about his issue, and that Perry wasn't ready to extend his vacation – as Clarke expected. However he had assured that Clarke was not required to be on field and he could keep an eye on Bruce, who would be put in the baby care centre under Ms. Lipkins. Clarke gulped hard as he thought of Ms. Lipkins. She had a crush on Clarke, and was visibly disappointed by his engagement with Lois, so disappointed that she was found yelling and crying to a 2 year old child about how mean Clarke Kent was. Clarke did not expect her to treat Bruce any better, for he was actually related to him. 

Just as he finished the coffee, he heard a sift tap on the door. He half-expected it to be Lois, though she wasn't to return till that afternoon. He resisted his temptation to look through the door. The tap grew louder and Clarke went to attend the door. 

"Chief!" Clarke almost sprang in shock on seeing Perry White out there. 

"Kent! I don't believe you aren't ready yet!" Perry shook his head. 

"But, Chief, it's only 7:45. The office…" 

"I know when the office starts!" Perry protested as he nudged his way into the apartment. "Lois says you have a kid problem, and need to extend your vacation!" 

"Umm… well Chief…" Clarke began as Perry made his way towards the bed room. 

"Listen, Kent! " Perry turned around sharply at the entrance to the bed room, "It's not that I don't understand. But you need to understand too! With Lois out of town, there is no one to take up important assignments. For example, there was this Bizzarro case, I had to send Jimmy…you know…_Jimmy_ to cover it!" Perry sighed. 

"I completely understand chief… but…" Clarke stammered as Perry made his way into the bed room. Even before Clarke could speak, Perry leapt forward. Clarke's view was obstructed by the half closed door, and hence he could not see what was going on. By the time the view cleared, Perry was cuddling Bruce. 

"My God, Kent! How could you leave the little boy alone? If it wasn't for me, he would've fallen off the bed!" Perry said. 

Clarke frowned. He took Bruce from Perry and looked for any possible injuries. There were none, and Bruce did not seem perturbed. 

"He tends to get Hyper active, chief!" Clarke said. 

Perry did not respond. His eyes were fixed on Bruce, his face, his eyes! 

"What did you say his name was, again!" he asked. 

"Bruce!" Clarke said, avoiding any possible eye contact. 

"Strange!" Perry mused. 

"What's so strange about it?" Clarke asked. 

"Well, I don't know. He…I think he reminds me of someone!" Perry frowned. 

"Don't tell me he reminds you of Bruce Wayne, chief!" Clarke let out a short laugh. 

"Hmm…" Perry considered, "In fact he does!" 

Clarke gulped. _Wrong conversation_ - his mind alerted him. 

"So, what brought you here, Perry?" Clarke became conscious of his using Chief's first name so freely. Perry seemed unperturbed though. 

"Well, I just wanted to check if you were coming to office and see this new nephew of yours!" he picked Bruce's cheek as he said that. Bruce turned away and hid his face in Clarke's chest. 

"Shy…ha…"Perry laughed. Clarke joined. At least the Bruce Wayne business was forgotten for a while. 

"Say, Clarke, I have an offer to make. Bring Bruce to the office and he'll stay with me, in my cabin!" Perry said. 

"Gee! I don't know chief! He can be trouble!" Clarke shrugged. 

"Well, if he is trouble, then I'll call you to fix him. Anyways, it is not a good idea to leave him with Ms. Lipkins, you know," he whispered,_ "she has issues."  
><em> 

Clarke nodded. Perry smiled and extended his arms for Bruce. Bruce resisted initially, but on Clarke's persuasion, he moved into Perry's embrace. 

"That's my boy! Now get ready soon and we'll go to office!" Perry said. 

Bruce moved back to Clarke again as Perry left the apartment. He was even forced to wave to Perry who said as he left– "See you there, Bruce!"


	17. Chapter 17 Office II

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination

**Office II**

Surprisingly, Clarke was happy to be back at his desk. It gave him a sense of purpose and achievement. Also it had the thoughts of Lois associated. Clarke looked through the schedule…/ipaper work…paper work…more paper work!/i - better get started. Clarke thought he could use another cup of coffee and a bite of sandwich before he actually began his work. 

For some reason, Perry seemed more excited that day. He took Bruce for a tour of the entire office. And the presence of Clarke Kent's nephew with a name - _Bruce_ seemed to excite the employees too, especially females. Every time, one of them would come out of Perry's cabin and say to Clarke – "You must admit, Clarke, your nephew is going to be more handsome that you are! He's got those killing blue eyes!" 

Clarke seemed to take pride in his _so called nephew_. He remembered that when Kara joined the league, she wouldn't accept that anyone was better than her cousin. She had once directly asked Wonder woman why she loved Batman and not Superman! GL and Flash were present there and reported to him so that he could stop the situation from exploding. But Diana did not explode. She knew why she did, but she playfully said – "_He is more handsome than your cousin!_" Clarke smiled as he remembered that Kara wouldn't heed and wanted to check out on her own. She went to Batman who was wired at that point of time, and demanded him to prove that he was more handsome, for she could not see under his lead lined mask and did not know who he was. Batman did not hear what she said, and for some reason got up from his chair without a warning. Kara, who was leaning against his chair lost balance and tumbled, and Batman caught her instinctively. Clarke did not know how that incident changed her impression of him so radically, but she was nuts about him ever since and Clarke had to try very hard to get her focus off him. _Must be his eyes!_ - he said to himself. 

It was lunch time and Clarke had finished most of the work. He had decided to work fast so that could catch up with Lois, who would arrive that afternoon, and may be go home. He realized that he had to check out what Bruce was doing. 

Clarke went to the Chief's cabin and knocked softly on the door. A bell rang from inside, indicating that he could come in. Clarke frowned. That bell was installed long time ago, but Perry never used it. There was no reason why he should use it, for he could always say –_"Come in…or not now!"_ Clarke pushed the door and entered the room. 

"Chief, we need big boss' signatures on these files…" Clarke stopped as he saw Bruce in Perry's lap, playing with the bell. 

"Ah, Clarke! There you are! I was just teaching Bruce how to use this bell, and he seems to enjoy it a lot!" Perry chuckled. 

Clarke nodded. _It was Bruce who rang the bell_

"So, you were saying?" Perry interjected his thoughts. 

"Umm..yeah! We need big boss' signature on these files!" Clarke said. 

"Ok, I see! Leave them here, Clarke! I'll have them sent to Gotham…once big boss is back!" Perry said, thoughtfully. 

Clarke simply nodded. He did not want the matter to proceed any further. But Perry continued. 

"He has wedding plans too, ha! I just hope this wedding brings in some stability in his life style! Rest assured he won't be a playboy anymore!" he smiled. 

Clarke looked at Bruce, who did not seem to mind. He was there, deciphering the secret mechanism of the bell. 

"He is a nice man, Bruce Wayne! A very nice man!" Perry continued, "but all his nicety and charity is downplayed by his careless attitude towards life. Do you know that more than half of the world is benefitted by the Bruce Wayne foundation?" 

Clarke did not know how to react. Well…Perry did not give him the time to react – "Well no one knows, and no one cares what kind of a man he is, from inside. All they worry about is his love life. Now that he's going to get married, I just hope focus shifts towards more important things. He is the philanthropist of the decade, the businessman of the year, the TIME man of the year … for God's sake, and no one gives a damn to it!" 

Perry's outburst was interrupted by a soft knock on the door and a voice – "May I come in, Chief!" 

Even before Perry could react, Bruce pressed the bell. Perry smiled and picked his cheek. 

It was Lois, of course! She looked a bit tired, but her grace wasn't gone…atleast Clarke felt that way. She was surprised to see Bruce in the office. 

"So, what do you have Lois?" Perry asked. 

"Huh!" she turned suddenly from Bruce to Perry, "Umm, yes, Chief, not much, I'm afraid! Bruce Wayne is unavailable, and as for the rest, this is going to be the biggest wedding bash of the century! That's all!" 

"Well, everyone would anticipate that, Lois! Anyways, I wasn't expecting much either. I want this in our society column tomorrow!" 

"Sure, Chief!" Lois sighed in relief; she expected that chief would ask her to put that in the evening edition. She impulsively looked at Clarke and smiled. 

Perry looked from Lois to Clarke to Lois again. "I think you're about done here, Clarke! I know what you want…you may go home now, and Lois, you too…although I'd prefer if each of you went to your own homes." he smiled. 

"Thank you so much, Chief!" both said synchronously, and then looked at each other and smiled again. 

"God bless you two!" Perry laughed, "Though yours is not going to be as big a bash as Bruce Wayne's, I am sure we all will make it count!" 

Clarke reached out for Bruce, who refused to forego the bell. Perry laughed and said, "Wait till you grow up, boy!" 

Lois and Clarke walked out of the office. Clarke called for a cab while Lois held Bruce.


	18. Chapter 18 The Cabbie

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination

**The Cabbie**

Bruce just wouldn't sit in a place. He moved from Lois to Clarke frequently tracking a cloud through the car window. It was even difficult for Clarke to prevent him from sticking his hand outside the window. Bruce would wave to something or somebody in the skies and giggle. The car rocked as he went about this routine. Clarke became conscious as the cab driver turned around intermittently and smiled at them. He was an elderly man, somewhere around mid sixties. 

"Your son is so full of life!" the cab driver laughed as he turned to Clarke again. 

"I am really sorry about that, sir! He tends to be hyperactive!" Clarke said apologetically. 

"No worries, son!" the driver exclaimed, "This puppy can take a hyperactive kiddo! In fact, it and I can use one! All I see is boring people bogged down by their professional lives, no time for families, no time for kids,...you know...I'm really glad to finally see a beautiful young couple and a wonderful kid in my cab. This buddy has made my day!" he turned around to pick Bruce's cheek but Bruce was too swift to allow that. His cloud had drifted to Lois' side and he jumped on her without warning. Lois uttered a surprised – 'Ouch!' and smiled. 

"Bruce! Come back here!" Clarke ordered. 

Bruce shook his head and pointed to something outside, the cloud perhaps and mumbled something. As usual Clarke wouldn't understand a thing! 

"He wants you to look at that bird shaped cloud," the cab driver said suddenly, with his eyes fixed on it. 

"Oh, I see," Clarke frowned. _How did he understand?_

"I had a grandson." The cabbie began, as an answer to his unasked question, "The last I saw of him was five years ago, when he was about this age! We lived on a farm outside the city. His mother died soon after he was born. I used to take care of him when his father went out to work. He loved watching clouds, something which I induced into him..." The cabby stopped. 

"What happened?" Lois asked. 

"Well, you know Miss, what happens! My son remarried this ..._Rich girl_... and left my place with my grandson. That bitch has it over my son, and she won't allow me to see my grandson. Says I am a bad influence. The last I heard, he was joined in a reputed school where he is taught to be _civilized_ - they say. I don't now even if he remembers me anymore." He was becoming emotional, and Clarke lay a hand on his shoulder. "Once I was found near their mansion and she had me thrown out like I was a stray dog! And my son...my son... was standing there, doing nothing! Is this what he gives his father after I was there for him, in good and bad, this is what he gives me!" 

Something in the cabbie's words struck Clarke, and he suddenly started feeling guilty. _No, I would never do that to my father, never!_ - he said to himself. 

"Whatever you do, Mac," the cabbie spoke, "do not force him to leave his natural instincts. The parents these days are spoiling kids, rubbing their ambitions on them and treating them like machines. You don't do that! The kid's got enthusiasm, a lot of enthusiasm, natural enthusiasm. Don't strip it away from him!" 

Clarke nodded in assurance. By that time, they were at Lois' place. Lois got down and bid farewell to Clarke and Bruce. She gave Bruce one last peck and Bruce rubbed it away again. Lois smiled and left. 

"You two live separately?" the cabbie frowned. 

Clarke found the urge to explain, but chose not to get into the details.  
>"She's got some work here! She'll be back soon!" <p>

"You want me to wait till she completes her work and comes out! I can do that, ye know!" the cabbie said. 

Clarke frowned. Although the cabbie meant it with the best of intentions, his over involvement in his personal life did not please Clarke. 

"No, that won't be necessary! Her friend will drop her home! You may drive on!" he said. 

"Very well, then if you say so!" the cabbie replied, in a deeper tone. Clarke frowned, and even before he could realize what was going on, a reddish gas filled the cab and Clarke could hear a faint muffle of laughter. 

_"I know you are immune to sleeping gas, kryptonian!" he spoke in a ruffled tone, "That's why I made this one, specially for you! Rest assured your friend cum son is equally helpless. Now, I decide the next stop!" _

Just then Lois opened her window, only to see the car vanish, into thin air!


	19. Chapter 19  Finale I

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination

**Finale 1**

"Superman…..Superman!"

Clarke stirred and tried to open his eyes. They seemed heavy and he could only do so with difficulty. Everything seemed blur. There was no one facing him.

"You awake?" the whisper emerged from nowhere. But this time he could recognize the voice.

"Diana! Where are you?" he shouted.

"Sshhhh! I am on the other side of the wall, and in a similar situation. Don't shout or you'll wake up the guard!" the voice alerted him.

Clarke realized that he was in shackles hanging from what seemed to be an ordinary brick wall. He was enclosed in four walls and the voice was coming to his left. It was really hard to breathe, let alone to concentrate, for the gap between himself and the walls was less than 2 feet.

He tried to break open the chains as an instinctive reaction. But they did not.

"Don't bother, they won't break! They are magical!" Diana whispered again.

"How do you know I am trying to break them?" Clarke asked.

"Our chains are connected above our cubicles. The more you pull, the harder you stretch my hands." she said.

"Oh, sorry!" Clarke muttered.

"Where's Bruce?" Diana asked eagerly.

A sudden realization dawned upon Clarke – Bruce! Bruce wasn't with him!

"Clarke, where is he?" Diana pressed.

"I am sorry, Diana," Clarke muttered dejectedly, "I think I couldn't save him. I had him when we were in the cab and when we were gassed, but…"

Diana almost shrieked in shock, "You were gassed?"

Clarke frowned, "yes, we were, before being brought here, I guess!"

"What kind of gas?" she asked again.

"I don't know. Some reddish gas. I only remember a voice saying something like –It was for me!" Clarke said.

"Great Hera! Bruce!" she cried.

Clarke became pale. He did not know what exactly could've happened, but knew it wasn't good!

"Diana, what was it? Diana?...Diana!"

The last call was a shriek as Clarke found his left arm being pulled towards the ceiling. Diana was trying to break her chains!

"Diana! What's going on? What is that gas?" Clarke shrieked again.

"We donot have much time, Clarke! The gas takes effect in 15 minutes from the time of inhalation."

"You mean the gas will kill Bruce?" Clarke's horror was coming to life.

"No…I mean, not directly. But it'll make him vulnerable!" and suddenly, she seemed to be relieved," Wait! It'll work only if the potion has been administered into his body. And it'll take two hours to prepare the potion suited for him. That means, we still have 30 minutes to save him!"

Clarke was confused. "How do we break these shackles if they are magical, as you say?"

"We need to think fast, Clarke!" she said.

Clarke closed his eyes. He never felt so helpless. He felt like he had abandoned his son - Bruce had called him dada afterall!

He opened his eyes with a start. Of course!

"Diana! Hawk Girl! Her maze disrupts magic!" he said.

"We can't risk having more people know about this, Superman!" she said.

Clarke frowned, "For God's sake, Diana! Bruce's life is in danger and you're worried about his reputation?"

Diana sighed. Clarke had a point after all.

"But please, try to divulge as little information as possible. Try to eliminate Bruce altogether in your story!" she said, almost pleaded.

"You won't call her?" he asked.

"No, you do! By communicator has been snatched away." she said.

Clarke felt for his communicator. It was there, intact. Strange! - but no time to think about it. He wasted no time in shaking his head to turn it on, a new arrangement incorporated by Batman.

"Hawk Girl, do you read me?"

"Yes, Superman! Trouble?" Hawk Girl answered, almost instantly.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I am at Lois' home. She said that you disappeared all of a sudden, along with your nephew!"

Clarke sighed. Well at least she did not say that his nephew was Bruce Wayne! - "Can you track me?"

"Yeah, and I'm on my way. I've even alerted the others. They must be…"

"We don't need the others, Shayera! We have some trouble with…magic, so we need you!" Clarke cried.

"Gimme a sec, Superman! There is another incoming signal from GL…Uh huh!...He says he's already there with Jonn and Flash!"

"Flash!/i" Clarke cried.

"What is it, Clarke?" Diana asked through the wall.

_"We are not going to forget this for the rest of our lives, Diana!"_


	20. Chapter 20 Finale II  Explanation

Disclaimer

The characters used in the story are the property of DC comics and Warner Bros. I do not own them. I have used them in the story which is a product of my own imagination

**Finale II - Explanation**

Diana sighed. "So much for the secret!" 

"Which brings us to the point…" Clarke said, "What is this all about?" 

Diana took a deep breath. Had Clarke used his X-ray vision, he could've seen her troubled expression and even probably drop the conversation. But he chose not to look at her and patiently waited for the answer. 

"Turning him into kid was the only way to save him!" she said finally and paused, Clarke expected more but realized he was not going to get it anytime sooner. 

"I'll need more than that, Diana! In fact I have many questions and your account of this business in entirety may answer them all." Clarke said. 

"What other questions do you have?" Diana asked. 

"Well, I've had some baffling experiences with him, you know! One day when everything was going fine, he wailed all of a sudden. Of course, I think I understand what went wrong, for the hall door was ajar when we entered the room. It must be the old woman we saw that day." 

"Old woman!" Diana interjected. 

"Yeah, the same woman in black you showed me that day!" Clarke nodded, although it wasn't seen. 

"But…ok never mind! Go on…" Diana said. 

Clarke considered for a while and then continued. "Well the most baffling of all was that when I mentioned Batman to him, he behaved as if Batman was the ghost in the children's stories. He wouldn't stop hitting my hand till the sock puppet was off it. Of course that did not hurt him, but it seriously…" 

"Oh, great Hera! You mentioned Batman to him?" Diana said in a horrified tone. 

"What's wrong with that?" Clarke asked, puzzled. 

"I should've known! And I should've told you, Clarke, it was my mistake! When you first mentioned that Bruce cried on the prospect of seeing that old woman, I couldn't understand why!" Diana said. 

"What do you mean?" Clarke said, "Wasn't she going to kill him or something? And she actually took him away from me and then when I when I went to her place in search of him, she did not even resist and gave up almost immediately. Well, that's another part of the story, but what you say seems confounding!" 

Diana widened her eyes, an expression missed again by Clarke. "She couldn't have taken him away from _you_, Clarke! That was the reason why I brought him to you! _She couldn't have taken him away unless you had given him to her - __**and I just can't believe you can be so irresponsible as to do such a thing!"**_ Clarke did not need to look at her face to deduce that she was angry. He knew he had some explanation to do. 

"Well, I kind of did. She masqueraded herself as Lana and took him from me while had to go into the house for a sweater! I know, and I am sorry about it! But he's fine…I tell you…" Clarke pleaded. 

Clarke wished he could see Diana's expression, for an awkward silence prevailed for a long time. However he did not look at her. After a while, when he was sure that it was safe to ask a question, he said in a low voice, "May be you can explain the whole business!" 

Silence prevailed again, and Clarke wasn't sure if he should press on it. On the other hand he believed that he deserved an explanation for he had in some sense endured Bruce for a week. However he chose to remain silent and let Diana take the decision. 

"The Gods wouldn't readily approve of our marriage…" she started and Clarke held his breath. 

"You mean they would approve of it, _eventually_!" he aksed. 

"They would approve of it if Bruce would prove himself to be a worthy suitor, a true warrior!" she said. 

"That should be a snap, for he is one!" Clarke said. 

"Well, the Gods weren't expecting that, you know! They always treat mortals as inferior to them. Bruce had to take tests to prove his worth." 

Clarke nodded, another lost gesture. Diana took the silence as acknowledgement and continued. 

"He had to fight some monsters – dumb but strong monsters, some of the finest swordsmen and archers among the Gods!" 

"And I believe he did well!" Clarke remarked. 

"Remarkably well!" she said with certain pride in her voice, "And finally, he had to fight one of the Amazons. I couldn't be the choice, so he had to fight a better person!" 

"Who?" Clarke frowned. 

"My mother!" she said calmly. 

"What?" Clarke was shocked. 

"And that too, till one of them was in no longer a physical condition to fight!" she said. 

"You mean…" Clarke could only mouth the word - _death_ without sound. The only physical condition a true warrior can be where he cannot fight anymore would be death! 

"Yes! You can say that!" she said. 

"Impossible!" Clarke exclaimed, "Bruce would never have agreed to that! And neither would your mother! It was a fix, Diana!" 

"Yes it was, Clarke! And it had become more of a test to me! I had to choose between my love and my mother. And obviously, my mother being an immortal, Bruce would never win!" she said. 

"Absolutely right! It would be a never ending battle until Bruce would be tired and would give up, and thus losing you!" Clarke said. 

"But that wouldn't be considered as the _situation in which he can no longer fight_, unless my mother killed him!" 

"And your mother wouldn't kill him, of course!" Clarke said. 

His remark was greeted by a stony silence. "Diana!" Clarke called, "She wouldn't, right!" 

"She would, Clarke!" she said, in a low voice. 

"Wha…" Clarke couldn't complete. His voice choked. "But Diana, you love him and…" 

"And my mother is bound by the laws of the land and Gods! She would kill him, even if she doesn't want to, she has to! She cannot be a rebel, like I am!" Diana's voice choked. Clarke realized that she was crying. "I am responsible Clarke! I brought it up onto Bruce. I should've known that winning one's love is not easy, especially when you are a princess from the land of no men! Perhaps Bruce knew it and hence kept me away. But I wouldn't listen! I wanted him, I want him, Clarke, I cannot live without him! And I have pulled him to such an extent that even he cannot live without me anymore. He endured so much for me, and I cannot let him take this. In fact, I would not let him take this. And the Gods were considerate. They said that it didn't matter who won, the battle was to be fought and one of them was to be in a situation where he/she can no longer fight. That situation could be permanent - _death!_ or at least 7 days long," she paused. 

"A seven day long helplessness?" Clarke wondered. 

"Now do you see the point?" Diana asked. 

Clarke raised his eye brows. Now everything seemed to clear up! 

"_No longer able to fight for 7 days…_, of course! Diana you are a genius! You somehow converted Bruce into a baby and thus making him _**physically unfit to fight!**_" he said. 

"Precisely!" Diana nodded. 

"Then I believe that witch or whoever she is, is trying to convert him back into a man before the 7 day mark!" he said. 

"An arrangement by the Gods!" she said, correcting his usage of - _witch_. When I played my pawn, Gods thought that the odds were too much in Bruce's favour and hence decided to appoint her, to make it fair!" she said. 

"The Gods never thought of balance when the odds were in their favour!" he remarked sardonically. 

"Yes!" she sighed, "And the reason why Bruce is afraid of Batman is that he has this painful memory associated with Batman, something he knows to be painful, but his baby mind cannot decipher what it is. And this inability made him even more frustrated. The name which kids associate with pain is _Bad_, and hence the reaction." she explained. 

"Well that explains the _Batman scared of Batman_ part at least!" he smiled. 

"Well actually, Bruce was never scared of the witch!" she bit her tongue and then continued. "I mean, he never knew who she was and thus did not have a reason to fear her, except probably her appearance. I'm sure even the first time he cried had something to do with Batman!" she said. 

Clarke recollected the day when that happened. Bruce was watching TV and they were having their breakfast. And then suddenly, Bruce burst into tears. The first observation was that the cable connection was lost, which made Clarke believe that Bruce was crying for attention. And then they realized that the door was ajar. Now, going back, if the door being ajar is ruled out as the reason for his inconvenience, then it would be the TV again. 

"You mean, he could've seen Batman on TV?" he said suddenly. 

"It can be that! But I'm sure such an outburst could only mean that it had something to do with Batman!" she said. 

Clarke nodded and remained silent for a while. Then he realized that he had one more question. 

"But why did the witch - sorry – the arrangement by Gods, give up so easily on seeing me?" he asked. 

"It was an arrangement too, Clarke!" she smiled, "She was not to cast her spell as long as Bruce was under the watchful eyes of a guardian! Also she was not to cast any spell on anyone else, other than Bruce and others involved." 

"But she gassed me!" he protested. 

"Yes, she only _gassed_ you! She did not cast any spell on you!" Diana pointed out. 

"Well she could've killed me with a Kryptonite then! Even that wouldn't count as a spell!" he exclaimed. 

"No, she was not supposed to kill anyone either." she replied. 

That explained everything – well almost everything! 

"Diana! I have one last question!" Clarke said in a low voice. 

"Shoot!" Diana laughed. 

"Well! When you gave him to me, you said that only I could save him. Now, I realize that you could've given him to anyone and it wouldn't have made a difference. I mean you could very much have given him to Alfred, who could've taken better care of him, and who wouldn't be so careless as I was. You could've given him to Jonn or GL or, anyone other than Flash! Why me then?" 

Diana smiled and said, "I didn't choose you, Clarke! Bruce did!" 

Clarke could only say - _"What!"_

"Well, when I told him the whole plan, he said - _**Give me to Clarke…**_ Even I don't know why he chose to be with you, but I'm sure he had a reason! You'd better ask him when this all gets over!"


	21. Chapter 21 Finale III

Disclaimer

The characters used in this story are owned by DC comics and Warner bros. I have used them in this story which is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Finale III**

"Hawk Girl to Superman!" the conversation was cut by the incoming transmission. Sufficed to say, Clarke did not have much time to react to Diana's previous remark. 

"Superman here! Have you reached the place?" 

"Affirmative, although we see no signs of trouble whatsoever. The door looks like an old greek remnant of history, but there is no one guarding it. GL has checked for booby traps, but none exist. We are entering now." 

"Hawk girl, we need you here! Try to follow up my comm. signal and reach me. Diana and I are in some magical shackles and we need you to break them!" Clarke said. 

"Care to fill us in?" GL interrupted. 

"Not now, GL! This is very important, a matter of life and….wait! Of Course!" Clarke realized that it was not very important to free them. "Hawk girl, find us! And the rest of you, try to find a witch like woman with a baby boy! **That** is more important. And when you find them, all you need to do is stay there, make sure that the witch sees you and just stay there. You don't need to do anything and hopefully the witch won't do anything either. This is more important. We have less than 5 minutes to find her!" 

\"Your nephew?" Hawk Girl asked. 

"Yes, my nephew, now get going!" Clarke shouted in exasperation. 

"Well, 5 minutes is a lot of time!" Flash zoomed forward and began is style of search. 

"I'm coming to you guys!" Hawk Girl flew away. GL was too slow to catch up. 

"Um...I guess...I'll just join Flash!" he said and followed Flash. 

"The odds are greatly in our favour!" Clarke remarked. 

"I hope so!" Diana said.

We don't know about Flash and GL, but Hawk Girl was the first to reach her destination.

"Hey, Di! Having fun?" Hawk Girl grinned. Diana didn't return the smile.

"Get me out of here!" she almost screamed.

"Yeah, yeah, right!" Hawk Girl nodded as she swung her club and Diana was freed in an instant.

"Where is…" Hawk Girl wasn't given a chance to complete the question. Diana raised up into the air and rushed away.

"Hmm…" hawk Girl sighed, "I shall need some explanation later!"

"Hawk girl, I'm here! On the other side of the wall!" Superman's voice.

"Gotcha!" Hawk girl smiled and smashed the wall. Even before Superman could acknowledge her presence, he was out of the shackles.

"Now! Care to fill me in?" Hawk girl said.

"That witch is gonna harm him! We need to find them, soon!" Superman said, brushing the remnants of the chains off.

Hawk Girl was about to say something but he cut her off. "Superman to GL, Flash! Have you found them?"

"Not yet, Supz!" Flash responded, "This place has been thoroughly searched. No traces of witchery or sorcery, not even a green hair!"

"The witch doesn't have a green hair!" Superman scowled.

"Oh, Is it so? Well, I must've picked that up from somewhere! Say,…"

"Flash we don't have so much time! Search them!" Superman growled.

"Yeah, yeah! Sorry Supz! _Woah woah, Diana! Where have you been all my life?_" Flash remarked.

"I should've known!" Diana said in frustration, ignoring Flash, "We'll need help!"

GL flew in. "I've called in Zatanna, just in case!"

"Good thinking, GL!" Diana acknowledged half - heartedly. That wouldn't be soon enough.

"Even better idea! Let's teleport her! We have the coordinates!" Flash suggested, determined to win some attention.

Diana nodded and sighed. _**Bruce will kill me for this!**_

"And folks…the piggy just disappeared!" Zatanna was in the middle of her trick when she was teleported without warning.

"Um…I guess it's not the piggy who disappeared from the stage!" she shrugged as she considered her surroundings.

"Zatanna, we need to find a witch, with a baby boy! Fast!" Diana rushed her.

"Woah! Woah! Ok Ok, wassup!" Zatanna said.

"No time to explain, just do what she said!" Superman screamed as he landed, with Hawk Girl.

Zatanna stared at the others round-eyed, but they weren't helping her case either. "Very well, a witch with a boy..ha…" She seemed to reach for something in her pocket and finally took out a big fat volume, and began skimming through it.

Diana began stamping her foot impatiently. "You don't expect me to know this whole thing by heart, do you?" Zatanna smiled nervously.

"Never mind that, just go ahead!" Superman interjected. Diana frowned, but he was too occupied to notice.

"Ahh, here it is!" Zatanna pointed to something in the book and smiled. Flash tried to peek into it, but Zatanna pulled it away from him and put it back in her pocket. And then she muttered something, the others could only make out that she was speaking backwards again. And as she completed her spell, a thick green gas surrounded them and they coughed.

"Zatanna… (_cough_) did you get it right?" Diana spoke.

"I think I did!" Zatanna shouted out, "We must see that witch of yours soon!"

"She is not a witch…" Superman began and coughed.

"Never mind that!" Diana interrupted him.

The league held their positions and the smoke began to clear off, into what looked like a monstrous opening to a cave.

"Uh, oh!" Zatanna shrugged.

"Where are we?" Hawk Girl asked, clenching her club.

"I guess _we_ have come to the witch!" Flash said, pointing to a silhouette at a distance. _It looked like that of a standard witch alright! _

"Ok, you asked for the witch, and you got her!" Zatanna replied.

Without further ado, Superman rushed in that direction. "Stop! You will not harm him! Give him to me!" he shouted. The others looked in that direction puzzled.

Diana rushed to Superman and stood beside him, panting a little, from all the excitement. The others followed too.

The figure in front of them slowly turned around. In her hands was baby Bruce, fast asleep.

"Give him to me!" Superman demanded, "Or…"

"You can't do anything, Kryptonian! I have cast my spell! _His heart has to stop beating to prevent the eventuality!_" she spoke in a hoarse voice which startled him. Then she turned to Diana and said, "Nice try, Princess! But this will all be over, precisely 15 seconds before the due time!"

Diana's face grew pale. Superman clenched his fists and charged towards the witch.

"Give him to me!" he growled, almost pulling Bruce away from her embrace. The witch did not resist.

"Tell me the spell! I'll see if I can break it!" Zatanna said suddenly. The witch looked at the new player who managed to find her.

"Amateur!" she smiled wickedly, "No magician of this world can stand a chance before the Gods!"

Zatanna seemed to go into a trance, and several incidents imposed on her mind at a time. She mumbled something, probably spoke something backwards. Diana realized that the witch had cast a spell on her.

"I do not wish to fight you! My job here is done! The verdict will soon be out, and I'm afraid, it won't be in your favour, princess! Well at least it will serve you and your kind as a lesson!" she said.

"I'd rather die than admit defeat!" Diana spoke in desperate anger. Her voice choked.

"The Gods won't let you do that, Princess! You are an immortal, and you shall live to be one! I have spoken!" the witch said and disappeared. Diana charged towards her and tried to grab her throat which only proved out to be a transparent illusion.

Silence prevailed for a while. The others looked from Diana to Superman to the baby. Hawk Girl finally mustered enough sense to speak.

"Diana, what…"

"Its all over, Shayera! All over!" Diana sank to her knees and buried her face in her palms. Hawk Girl leapt forward to hold Diana and console. The others only looked at them blankly.

"Diana! Tell me what it is! I'll do what I…"

"You cannot do anything, Shayera!" Diana squealed, "No one can! The one man I believed would, did not!"

Superman raised his head, startled. No wonder she was referring to him. He began to speak something, but realized it was of no use. His efforts didn't matter. Diana was going to lose Bruce forever, and nothing else mattered!

"How long have we?" he spoke in a low voice, supressing his tears.

Diana rose her head and looked at him in the eye. She knew she had to be mad at him. She knew she'd never forgive him after the eventful minutes passed by. She did not realize the pain in his eyes.

"About a minute!" she replied slowly.

"Where is Batman when you need him!" Flash whispered to GL, but it was loud enough to be heard.

Light seem to fill into the erstwhile dark cave. Diana knew who it was.

"Hera!" she said, but not with the tinge of honour and respect which usually accompanied it.

"You had your chance, Diana!" Hera spoke. "I know everything. And I believe everything will be over in a few seconds now. Hippolyta!"

Hippolyta came forward, dressed like a warrior, with a sword in her hand. Diana tried to look at her in the eye, but she refused to make an eye contact. Needless to say, she was eating her heart away from inside.

"60 seconds before the due. 45 seconds before it gets over!" Hera announced.

"Everyone, leave!" Diana muttered, her head bent. "And you," she said, turning to Superman, "Give him to me!"

The others did not dare to protest. Superman sighed and looked at the baby Bruce for one last time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and held him towards Diana.

Diana took and held him close to her chest. She closed her eyes, but something felt amiss.

The 45 seconds passed by. Nothing happened….

60 seconds passed by….

Diana had opened her eyes with a start. Nothing happened. Bruce was still fast asleep, in her embrace. Hippolyta dropped her sword. Hera looked puzzled herself.

_It's all over, Diana_ - was the unspoken.

The verdict was declared.

_**"Diana, the Princess of Themyscira, has won the man!"**_

That was the only thing said. That was the only thing that needed to be said. Diana wanted to jump with joy. But something was not right. Something felt amiss. She could not understand what it was. She looked at Superman for expression. He looked grave.

She looked at Bruce in her arms. 90 seconds had gone by.

She realized what was wrong!

_Heart beat!_

_Bruce's heart wasn't beating!_

_**But…**_

Diana almost broke into a cry when she saw Superman's expression dissolve into a smile – a smile that of achievement and satisfaction.

_"Remind him to thank me!"_ he said.


	22. Chapter 22  Retrospection

Disclaimer

The characters used in this story are owned by DC comics and Warner bros. I have used them in this story which is entirely a product of my own imagination

**Retrospection**

_Remind him to thank me!_

Diana seemed to understand!

-

**Three days later – in the watch tower:**

"I cannot thank you enough!" Diana said warmly.

"I want to hear it from him!" Superman said, sipping his cup of coffee, "And he seems to avoid me!"

"He's had a hard time, Clarke!" Diana smiled, "Give him a break!"

"Tell me about it!" Superman said sardonically, "If anyone out here deserves a break, it's me! I was playing the single parent!"

"I'm sure that is something you'd brag about!" said a voice from behind. Superman did not turn around. He simply smiled at Diana, who couldn't seem to take her eyes off the speaker.

_**It was Bruce, not Batman!**_ He was wearing a tux, for they were doing a dress rehearsal for Clarke's wedding. He was to be Lois' best man, of course!

"Well at least I have something to pull your legs about! I really don't understand your fascination for blue, Superman and Snickers!" Superman said, as he pulled a chair for Bruce.

Bruce seemed to blush a bit, but recovered soon enough to play his card. "You forgot Fred Flintstones!"

Superman became self-conscious as he recollected that incident. "I know…that was really stupid!" he nodded.

Diana looked confused. "Seems like you boys had some serious fun!"

Bruce and Clarke looked at each other and smiled.

"Care to fill me in, then?" Diana smirked.

They looked at each other again and independently shook heads. _Not a chance_

"Hey Di! Come on over! We're selecting the wedding dress for Lois!" Hawk Girl called out.

Diana looked at the two men and smiled. "Excuse me, gentlemen!" she said sardonically, "But you're not off the hook! I'll get it from you!"

The men could only smile, as Diana left.

"So, you remember everything?" Clarke asked.

Bruce simply nodded.

Silence prevailed for a while.

"You know, Clarke…" Bruce took a deep breath. He tried to say something, but decided against it. He seemed to have changed his plans. "You are sharper than I thought!" he said.

Clarke smiled within himself. "Well, I guess I am!" he said, and waited for Bruce to catch on.

Bruce was quick enough. "Did you know that it would've been fatal if you had stopped my heart for more than 2 minutes?" he asked.

Clarke nodded. "That's why I had to time the move! You know, I do pay attention to the stuff you say, though I seem incredibly bored – which sometimes is true by the way!"

Bruce ignored the remark. "It was really admirable, your catching on the magician's words and deciphering them to yield the right conclusion that the spell's success depended on my blood circulation, and then stopping it just for the right amount of time by.."  
>"The Magician!" Clarke interjected.<p>

"That's what she's called – THE MAGICIAN! Don't you know?" Bruce frowned.

Clarke let out of small laugh. "Well we prefer to call her a witch. Or THE WITCH!"

Bruce sighed and shook his head.

Silence prevailed again.

"Did you… not feel anything before deciding to apply that old Chinese trick on me?" Bruce asked, breaking the silence.

"Why should I feel anything?" Clarke retorted.

Bruce gulped and bent his head. _He was caught!_ Clarke remark seemed perfunctory, but he wasn't sure if he was genuine or if he was just bluffing. He chose not to talk.

Clarke smiled and placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Let me put it this way…What do you think I must've felt at that time?" he said warmly.

Bruce was struggling to hold back his tears. Clarke knew that. He could understand him, better than ever! He moved his arm around Bruce's other shoulder and pressed it gently.

"Do you remember what you called me?" he asked again.

Bruce gulped and closed his eyes. After a while, he nodded.

"And you know what…" Clarke lingered. Bruce opened his eyes and faced him, with a frown. There was a thin layer of moisture in his eyes.

Clarke gently stroked Bruce's arm and said, "I wanted to say…"

Bruce's frown grew thicker.

_"That I have it all recorded! And if you ever try to boss over me again, I'm going to screen it to the entire league!"_ he gave a devious smile.

Bruce broke out of Clarke's embrace and stood up with a jerk. He was thoroughly disappointed.

"What did you expect? That I'd say _it was the best moment of my life!_" Clarke laughed.

Bruce did not respond. He tried to walk away, but Clarke held his arm and pulled him back into the chair.

"Let me go!" Bruce growled, nursing his arm.

"Ok, Ok!" Clarke said, trying to control his laughter, which was a difficult task, "You still owe me one, no, no, two things. You give them to me, and I'll let you go!"

"What are they?" Bruce asked sharply.

"Ahem! Ok! First, why did you choose to stay with me?" Clarke asked.

Bruce turned away, but Clarke would not give up. He wanted the answer.

Bruce turned back to him, his anger seemed to disappear. He began in a low voice.  
>"I don't know, Clarke! I trusted you, and only you, and I cannot explain why!"<p>

Clarke's grin disappeared, and he felt sudden surge of emotion. He lingered on it for a while, hoping that Bruce would overturn mood, like he did, and make him feel like a fool. But Bruce did not.

"Well, thanks, Bruce!" that was all he could say.

"Thanks to you, Clarke!" Bruce said in a brighter tone, "You proved my intuition to be right, thereby proving that I am right, always!" he grinned and raised his eye brow at Clarke.

Clarke bent his head and shook it. "I really should've seen that coming!"

"Well, what is that second thing I need to give?" Bruce asked, seemingly contended.

"Never mind!" Clarke said, "I think I've taken enough!"

"Very well then, see you at the weeding, Mr. Kent!" Bruce said, as he rose from the chair and began to walk away. Clarke absentmindedly waved good bye to him.

Bruce walked to the door which opened automatically. Clarke watched him as he entered into the monitor room. Just before the door behind him closed, he turned around.

_"Thank you Clarke! Thank you so much for everything!"_

And before Clarke could see that one tiny tear drop fall, the door closed.

_And thus all was said and done!_  
>-x THE END x-<p> 


End file.
